Engano Duplo
by lalac.rk159
Summary: SINOPSE COMPLETA NO PRÓLOGO - Bella Swan é uma jovem que foi obrigada a se prostituir dos 16 aos 22 anos, depois de ser vendida para seu pai a James, um cafetão. Quando finalmente consegue fugir, ela vai embora da cidade que nasceu e morou a vida toda para a desconhecida Nova Iorque. Sem conhecer ninguém, mas buscando um emprego ela encontra o ideal como empregada na mansão McCarty
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward,Carlisle, Esme, Emmett,  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Spoilers, Linguagem Imprópria,

 **SINOPSE:**

Bella Swan é uma jovem que foi obrigada a se prostituir dos 16 aos 22 anos, depois de ser vendida para seu pai a James, um cafetão. Quando finalmente consegue fugir, ela vai embora da cidade que nasceu e morou a vida toda para a desconhecida Nova Iorque. Sem conhecer ninguém, mas buscando um emprego ela encontra o ideal como empregada na mansão McCarty.

Na grande casa, moram somente Carlisle e Esme, o motorista e a cozinheira, junto com o famoso esportista milionário Emmett McCarty, ídolo do New York Gigants que trouxe diversos títulos para o clube e se tornou o maior atleta que fez tochdows na história, fora os vários prêmios que ele já ganhou. Ele se tornou milionário com o dinheiro que fez com esportes e com as campanhas publicitárias que participou durante sua vida, junto com sua querida mulher Rosalie Hale que foi uma famosa atriz da década de 50 e um ícone da moda.

Agora com 92 anos Emmett é viúvo e não ver a hora de finalmente se reencontrar com sua esposa que faleceu há dois anos.

Vive uma vida calma e solitária na sua mansão. Sua única filha, uma estilista Alice McCarty morreu ainda jovem em um acidente de carro com seu marido Jasper Hale.

Mas para sua felicidade durante seus últimos meses de vida, seu único neto e herdeiro de toda sua fortuna, Edward McCarty, volta para casa e traz alegria que há muito ele não sentia.

Edward McCarty é educado, charmoso e lindo.

É impossível Bella não se apaixonar por ele.

Mas nem tudo é como parece e você irá descobrir o que alguém é capaz de fazer por dinheiro.

Quando uma oportunidade aparece, só basta aproveita-la.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

O céu de Nova Iorque estava claro.

Azul sem nenhuma nuvem.

O Central Park estava cheio com familias, casais de namorados apaixonados, donos que passeavam e brincavam com seus animais de estimação.

Pessoas que se divertiam.

Era um dia perfeito para um passeio assim, ao ar livre.

Um dia perfeito para se curtir com quem gostava, para rir, para passear com os filhos, com alguém que se ama.

Não para chorar.

Não para se enterrar alguém.

O dia não combinava em nada com aquele momento.

Ali no cemitério de Nova Iorque, um grupo pequeno de pessoas estavam presentes, alguns paparazzis estavam escondidos, mas eram poucos.

O caixão fechado estava no centro sendo abaixado lentamente, depois do padre falar as ultimas palavras.

— Meus pêsames...

— Nossa familia, sentem muito...

— O que precisar eu estou aqui Sra. Mc Carty.

— Nossos sentimentos.

Várias e várias pessoas diziam enquanto apertavam a mão da jovem mulher que estava enterrando o marido.

Várias pessoas que ela sequer conhecia.

E algumas que ela nunca tinha visto na vida.

Ela não conseguia pensar direito.

Tudo que conseguia era sentir dor.

Até para respirar doía.

Tudo doía.

E como respiraria se não tinha mais nenhuma motivação para aquilo?

Ela mal sabia como estava aguentando ficar em pé.

Pois no seu corpo não tinha nenhuma força.

Sua força estava sendo enterrada no chão.

Estava ali apenas de corpo presente.

Seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

A dor que ela estava sentindo em seu peito era tão grande.

Seus olhos estavam sem vida.

Perdidos olhando o ele ser enterrado, mas era como se não vissem nada.

Ela tinha acabado de perder o homem de sua vida.

O que seria de sua vida agora?

Como poderia viver sem ele? Sem seus carinhos, seus abraços, seus risos, seus beijos?

Seu marido, seu melhor amigo tinha morrido.

O homem que ela dividia tudo.

Não era mais eles dois contra o mundo.

Era só ela, agora.

O para sempre tinha sido uma mentira.

Uma farsa.

Tudo tinha sido nada mais e nada menos do que uma farça.

Um engano.

Era tão estranho a vida, em um momento estava tudo bem, ela se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Tinha uma vida que nunca tinha imaginado.

Casa. Dinheiro. Um marido lindo que a fazia se sentir amada, completa como ela nunca imaginou que se sentira.

Afinal quem sentiria algo por uma ex-garota de programa?

Mas no outro segundo ela não tinha mais nada.

Não percebeu mais pouco a pouco as pessoas foram indo embora. Mas ela continuava ali encarando o nada.

Sozinha.

Como seria agora?

Ela encarou a lapide os dizeres escritos ali.

 _Aqui jáz Edward McCarty, um marido e neto amado._

 _Descanse em paz._

 _30/09/1988 17/05/2016_

Todos foram embora e ela ficou ali sozinha.

Era assim que seria sua vida de agora em diante.

Solitária, fria e vazia.

— Bella querida, vamos para casa — Esme disse a despertado do seu tupor.

Casa.

Ela não tinha mais isso.

Nunca teria uma casa se ele não estava mais presente ali.

Como poderia?

Esme a ajudou a se levantar e ela foi embora dali, sem olhar para trás.

Seu corpo começou a tremer e ela voltou a chorar com força.

Ela entrou dentro do carro e saiu dali.

O casal que a observava de longe assentiu e decidiram ir embora também.

Não havia nada mais que eles poderiam fazer ali.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

hahA, olha eu aqui... Nem terminei uma e já estou postando outra...

Bem o que acharam desse prologo? Ele faz parte de um capítulo que vai ocorrer mais para frente, então fortes emoções, já vou dizendo que nem tudo é como vocês vão imaginar nessa fic, então preparem-se.

Eu acho que ela vai ser uma short fic, vai ter uns dez capítulos, por aí, mas da ultima vez que falei isso, a fic ficou maior que eu pensei então, se vocês tiverem gostando, comentando e quem sabe até recomendando posso fazer bem mais capítulos, se me inspirarem bastante.

Os capítulos não serão grandes, devem ter em média umas mil e poucas palavras, eu já tenho ela concluída no word, mas sei que vocês vão querer mais, então vou ver se já escrevo mais, tudo depende de vocês.

O primeiro capitulo só vai sair dia 20 para dar tempo de eu terminar ETAPS e resolver o fim da minha vida universitária

KKK :D

Bem, comeeeeentem e me deixem saber o que acharam...

Beijos, até dia 20

lalac


	2. Capítulo 1

— Você não se acha muito nova para trabalhar como empregada? — a senhora que estava cuidando da entrevista perguntou.

O nome dela é Esme.

Ela já tinha seus quase 50 anos, mas parecia ter ainda menos de 40.

Era bastante nova e cheia de saúde. Ela tinha olhos verdes conhecidos e cabelos castanhos claros.

Sua expressão era bastante gentil e ela não tinha sido menos que educada desde que a moça, a única candidata que tinha vindo para a entrevista, tinha chegado.

— Bem eu tenho 22 anos, mas sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de um lar — a moça jovem disse tentando não soar nervosa ou desesperada.

Aquele emprego tinha que ser seu.

Afinal era essencial para que tudo desse certo.

— Você não tem família? Não quer estudar? Não almeja ser alguém na vida? — perguntou curiosa — Afinal a maioria dos jovens na sua idade devem estar estudando numa faculdade, almejando algo melhor.

A moça morena suspirou.

Ela era baixa e magra, tinha a pele branca um pouco bronzeada. Seus olhos eram castanhos assim como seus cabelos. Ela era bem bonita.

Se ajeitou na cadeira se arrumando melhor. Estava vestida com uma calça jeans velha e uma blusa vermelha de manga, bem simples e não combinava em nada com o lugar cheio de luxo que estava.

Tinha se preparado tanto para aquele momento.

Era agora.

Ela odiava falar sobre aquilo.

Mas sabia que era necessário.

Ela se envergonhava pelo seu passado.

Mas era exatamente isso que ele era, passado.

Ela tinha que ter muito orgulho por estar saindo daquela vida.

Por ter sido forte suficiente para fugir daquilo tudo e está buscando ser uma pessoa melhor.

Por que para ela era muito melhor ser empregada do que o trabalho que tinha antigamente.

Com certeza muito mais digno.

E se desse certo aquele trabalho precisava que a mulher soubesse a verdade, não queria esconder aquilo dela.

Não mesmo.

Podiam ir atrás dela afinal.

— Esme — ela disse suspirando, a mulher tinha permitido ela a chamar assim — Eu não queria vim aqui falar sobre isso, mas a senhora foi tão gentil, que eu vou ser sincera. Olha eu fui vendida por meu pai quando eu tinha 16 anos para um cafetão — Bella falou.

Isabella Swan era seu nome, mas ela preferia Bella, sempre lembrava de sua mãe quando alguém a chamava assim e gostava.

— Ah meu Deus! — exclamou Esme horrorizada.

Como um pai podia fazer aquilo com uma filha?

Com certeza aquilo não era um pai.

— Bem... sim... Como você pode imaginar eu era obrigada a trabalhar para ele. Só agora criei coragem suficiente e fugir de lá. Isso era em Seattle eu peguei o primeiro ônibus e vim para cá. Eu estava numa cafeteria quando vi o anúncio em um jornal e decidir tentar, foi o único que não exigia experiência. Eu só quero uma chance, só isso. Eu não quero ser mais uma prostituta me sentia tão suja, tão mal. Não quero mais isso para minha vida e sinto que esse trabalho pode me ajudar a construir um pouco da minha dignidade de volta — Bella disse fungando, deixando algumas lagrimas deslizarem por seu rosto.

— Ah querida não chore shi... — Esme a abraçou sentindo pena da pobre garota.

Que passado horrível.

Mal conseguia imaginar o que aquela menina deveria ter passado.

Ser obrigada a se prostituir tão nova assim.

Que pai faria algo assim com sua própria filha?

— Desculpe — Bella disse fungando e tirando as lágrimas do seu rosto —Por favor só me dê uma chance eu preciso desse emprego...por favor

— Mas é claro que vou dar eu vou te ajudar. Não se preocupe com isso — Esme disse sorrindo com compaixão.

— Sério? Ah meu Deus muito obrigada muito obrigada — Bella disse abraçando a mulher e ficou feliz quando a mulher retribuiu.

A quanto tempo não recebia um abraço assim?

Finalmente sentia que as coisas dariam certo na sua vida.

Finalmente.

Tudo estava indo conforme tinha planejado.

Naquele dia Bella conheceu a linda casa que iria trabalhar.

Era muito maior que Bella tinha imaginado.

Era uma casa grande, espaçosa e cheia de luxo, mas sem ser brega ou feia.

Era simplesmente linda e ela se encantou por cada detalhe.

Bella ficaria com a limpeza total da casa, deveria limpar o chão, tirar as poeiras das estantes, lavar e passar roupa, e enquanto Esme iria trabalhar na cozinha, cuidando da alimentação, do jardim e do dono da casa.

Bella ficou muito feliz com o quarto que foi dado a ela, Esme morava com o marido, Carlisle, que era o motorista, em uma casa pequena que ficava atrás na mesma propriedade.

Bella moraria em um quarto perto da cozinha.

Com uma cama de casal, armário e um banheiro.

Era tudo simples, mas ela não pode se sentir feliz.

Com certeza era muito melhor do que aquele quarto sujo que já tinha morado.

E o salário era muito maior do que qualquer quantia que já tinha tido em sua vida.

Ela estava se sentindo tão feliz e realizada.

Tudo daria certo, afinal.

...

Durante o jantar ela conheceu o famoso Emmett McCarty e Carlisle.

Bella foi chamada para jantar com eles na mesa e ficou surpreendida pelo convite.

Emmett parecia muito solitário e ter a companhia de Esme, Carlisle e agora Bella, parecia alegra-lo um pouco mais.

Duas semanas se passaram rapidamente.

E Bella fazia seu trabalho sorrindo de orelha a orelha, mesmo quando tinha que limpar um vaso sanitário. Depois de tudo que já tinha sido obrigada a fazer aquilo era uma maravilha e um trabalho muito digno para ela.

Ela se tornou amiga de Esme, que a tratava muito bem e sempre conversavam sobre tudo. Elas se tornaram confidentes e partilhavam tudo, Bella se divertia com as histórias de Esme e ria para valer.

Carlisle era muito bonito. Era loiro e tinha olhos claros, ele parecia mais um galã do que um motorista.

E pelo pouco que Bella conversou com ele, pode ver que ele era incondicionalmente apaixonado por Esme.

Ela sentiu um pouquinho de inveja com aquilo.

Sabia que nunca teria alguém para amar assim e que iria ama-la de volta.

Emmett tinha um espirito jovem mesmo com seus mais de noventa anos de

Ele era um velho muito engraçado e esperto.

Ficou bastante feliz com a contratação de Bella.

Ele vivia brincando com ela e a cantando, dizendo que se ele fosse mais novo com certeza ela não resistiria a ele. Bella levava tudo na esportiva, sabia que era brincadeira dele, já que ele era bem galanteador, mesmo sendo um senhor de idade.

O homem ainda amava sua esposa que tinha morrido há dois anos de câncer.

Rosalie, era o nome dela. Ela era bem bonita, Bella pode vê-la em fotos e já assistiu alguns filmes antigos com ela. Ela teve o prazer de escutar como eles tinham se conhecido e se apaixonado perdidamente, quando ambos ainda eram bem novos.

Eles tinham superado muitas coisas para ficar juntos, inclusive paparazzis que os seguiam a todo instante, querendo uma foto do casal que se transformou no queridinho da América.

Bella tinha visto várias fotos antigas deles.

Formavam um casal tão bonito.

Ela invejou aquilo também.

Estava rodeada de belas histórias de amor.

Uma história de amor, era algo que ela sabia que nunca teria.

Afinal ela era uma ex-prostitua e por mais que tivesse se livrado desse passado sabia que seria para sempre aquilo.

E ninguém nunca, iria namorar uma pessoa que já tinha se deitado com vários e vários, homens.

Mesmo com ela tendo sido obrigada a fazer aquilo.

Ela ficou muito triste quando, soube que eles tinham perdido sua única filha. Mal podia imaginar a dor que deveria ter sido para eles enterra-la junto com o marido.

Não pode ficar com raiva quando soube que ele tinha um neto que morava em Londres e que tinha cinco anos que não via o avô.

Como podia existir alguém assim?

Ele não tinha ido nem para o funeral de sua avó e deixou seu avô sozinho pra lidar com a dor. Esme contou aquilo para ela com certa revolta.

Disse que Edward sempre foi um menino rebelde e cheio de problemas, com a morte dos pais precoce, já tinha se envolvido com drogas e já tinha sido até preso.

Mas nos últimos dias, pelo que Esme tinha escutado, ele vivia ligando para seu avô e conversando com ele, para sua felicidade.

Emmett parecia bem mais feliz.

Mas mesmo assim, Bella já não gostava do neto dele que nem conhecia.

Não podia entender como alguém podia deixar a única família que tinha tão sozinho, ainda mais quando a cada dia que passava ficava mais perto de sua morte.

Enquanto ela, que realmente não tinha ninguém, faria de tudo para ter um avô, avó, uma tia, qualquer pessoa que pudesse chamar de família.

Ela mal podia imaginar que aquela estava prestes a ser sua nova família.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Só basta uma palavra, continuo?


	3. Capítulo 2

Carlisle e Emmett tinham saído cedo para uma consulta dele no médico.

Bella estava cantarolando uma música animada, enquanto limpava os moveis da sala com um pano.

Estava tão feliz.

Se sentia mais leve que nunca.

Ela tinha recebido um adiantamento no dia passado, quando confessou a Esme que tinha pouquíssimas roupas.

As duas foram ao shopping e fizeram compras, Bella nunca tinha se dado ao luxo de entrar e sair de lojas comprando várias roupas.

Não era as de marcas famosas, nem as mais caras, eram simples e baratas, mas ela tinha ficado tão alegre com essa conquista.

Ainda mais sendo um dinheiro que ganhou com um trabalho digno.

Agora estava tão conectada com a música que ouvia em sua cabeça que quase não escutou a campainha tocar.

Estranhou.

Nunca tinha visto ninguém ir ali.

Nenhuma visita, nem nada.

Era como se eles vivessem escondidos do mundo.

Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e seu uniforme consistia em um vestido cinza feioso com um avental branco preso em sua cintura.

Ela passou a mão em seu uniforme de empregada e foi abrir.

Sua boca quase caiu no chão quando ela viu quem era.

Não, que ela conhecesse o homem que estava parado ali.

Com certeza ela se lembraria se o conhecesse.

Ele era bem alto, tinha um corpo musculoso e cabelos pretos e era simplesmente lindo.

Seus olhos eram dourados.

Ela nunca tinha vistos olhos daquela cor.

A não ser nas fotos de Rosalie.

Eram lindos, simplesmente lindos.

Ela sentiu uma sensação estranha quando encarou seu olhar, que percorreu todo seu corpo.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou percebendo que os olhos do homem desciam pelo seu corpo, analisando-a, ela não gostou daquilo e por isso sua voz soou um pouco bruta.

Ainda bem que o uniforme era bem-comportado apesar de ser um pouco justo e marcava um pouco sua cintura e quadril.

Sabia que seu corpo chamava atenção e não gostava daquilo, não queria ser só um corpo prazeroso para ninguém mais.

— Posso entrar? — ele perguntou.

— É claro que não — ela disse colocando a mão na porta e a fechando deixando só seu corpo aparecendo.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Você não sabe com quem está falando, não é? — ele disse, sua voz soando com um pouco de diversão.

— Não sou nova aqui — ela disse — Você não é um assaltante, é?

Ele riu, achando encantadora aquela linda desconhecida em sua frente.

— Não... eu sou...

— EDWARD? — ouviram uma voz grossa dizer e se viraram.

Estavam tão concentrados que não tinham ouvido o barulho do carro chegando.

Emmett tinha acabado de chegar e descia do carro com a ajuda de Carlisle.

— Vô — o homem desconhecido disse se virando para Emmett e correu para abraçá-lo.

— Ah Edward senti sua falta meu filho — ele disse dando um abraço forte no garoto.

Bella então percebeu algumas malas pretas no chão e percebeu quem o homem era.

— Também senti vô... me desculpa por não ter vindo para o funeral da vovó, me perdoa por tudo, eu...

— Esquece isso filho, o que importa é que você está aqui agora — Emmett disse — Você está tão diferente. Parece até que cresceu mais.

Edward riu.

— Sim, Londres me mudou um pouco.

— Ah querido vamos entrar, quero saber de tudo — ele disse, seu sorriso o fazia parecer muito mais jovem.

— Claro vô — Edward Mc Carty falou — Carlisle como vai? — Ele disse confiante apertando a mão dele.

Carlisle o observou atentamente.

Edward parecia bem diferente, para ele.

Mas era Edward, afinal.

— Vou bem... nossa você cresceu mesmo garoto quando saiu daqui parecia um moleque veio, agora tá um homem.

— Sim — Edward concordou pegando sua mala grande.

Bella deu passagem a eles, sem graça.

Ela tinha mesmo achado que aquele homem era um assaltante?

Droga... se ele contasse a Emmett ele poderia demiti-la.

E ela não podia perder aquele emprego de jeito nenhum.

E como ele aparecia ali de surpresa, depois de cinco anos sem ir ali?

Argh!

Ele com certeza era daqueles riquinhos que se achavam um tal e não se importavam com nada.

Mesmo assim, ela ficou um pouquinho feliz por ver Emmett sorrindo sincero, era raro aquilo.

— Já conheceu a Bella, filho? — seu avô perguntou.

— Na verdade não — ele disse sorrindo para ela.

— Hum... desculpe eu não sabia que você era o neto dele — ela falou desviando seus olhos dos dele.

— Tudo bem — ele riu.

— Esme está terminando de preparar o almoço — ela informou — Vou avisar a ela — disse saindo dali rapidamente.

Ela pegou os produtos que usava e os levou para guardar.

Esme mexia uma panela na cozinha.

— O neto do sr. Mc Carty chegou — ela disse.

Esme parou se virando para ela sorrindo.

— O que? Edward está aqui? Ah meu Deus, faz anos que ele viajou para Londres e nunca mais voltou, não acredito — ela disse incrédula.

— Bem ele chegou e...

— Cadê minha cozinheira favorita? — o homem disse aparecendo na cozinha sorridente.

— Edward! — Esme disse surpresa — Meu Deus como você está mudado.

Ela podia jurar que ele estava maior, assim como seu rosto parecia um pouco diferente.

Com certeza estava mais bonito.

Os anos em Londres tinha feito bem a ele.

Ficou feliz.

— Espero que para melhor.

— Com certeza querido — ela o abraçou fortemente e parecia emocionada de mais.

Eles pareceram sussurrar alguma coisa um para o outro, mas Bella não conseguiu escutar.

— Se passasse mais um ano sem comer sua comida ia enlouquecer — ele disse aspirando o cheiro de almoço da cozinha.

Esme riu, finalmente o soltando.

— Sorte sua que eu fiz seu favorito, acho que estava sentindo que ira chegar — ela piscou.

Edward a abraçou de novo e beijou sua testa, sem tirar os olhos de Bella.

Bella fez uma careta e saiu dali.

Não sabia porque, mas sentia uma sensação estranha com ele por perto.

E não sabia se era bom ou ruim.

...

— Não acredito que você voltou definitivamente — Emmett disse sorrindo feliz sentando no topo da cadeira, eles estavam na mesa do jantar, Esme já havia servido a comida.

— Bem só, se o senhor me quiser — ele sorriu — Eu errei tanto com o senhor vô, sei que fui muito desobediente e me arrependo tanto por não está aqui no dia que vovó... faleceu, eu só finalmente cresci e estou percebendo que tem coisas mais importantes na vida — ele disse com um tom enigmático e seus olhos caíram em Bella, sentada na cadeira, do outro lado da mesa, mas ela não o olhava.

— Ah meu filho, fico tão feliz em ouvi-lo dizer isso, sabia que um dia iria voltar para mim e iria finalmente amadurecer.

Emmett fez questão que Esme, Carlisle e Bella se sentassem na mesa com eles.

Eles sorriam olhando para Edward. Esme feliz por ver o quanto ele tinha mudado e para melhor com certeza.

Nem parecia aquele menino rebelde que brigava e quebrava tudo, sem respeitar ninguém.

Bella estava de cabeça baixa e comia o mais rapido que conseguia.

Estava desconfortavel e queria sair dali.

Se trancar no seu quarto e fugir do olhar intenso de Edward.

— É claro seu quarto ainda está do mesmo jeito — seu avô disse feliz.

Ter Edward ali com ele, era um sonho. Tinha pedido tantas vezes para seu neto voltar para casa, tinha ouvidos tantos nãos, que agora quando finalmente tinha acontecido ele nem conseguia acreditar.

— Sim, Bella pode trocar os panos da cama e amanhã ela arruma seu armário — Esme disse.

—É claro — Bella disse sem jeito.

— Ótimo — Emmett falou sorrindo — E como foi em Londres?

Edward começou a contar sobre sua vida em Londres, sobre seu cursos e amigos que fez.

Bella terminou e pediu licença se levantando e pegando seu prato.

Ela foi para a cozinha e o lavou antes de pegar alguns panos de cama na lavanderia e subir para o quarto de Edward.

O quarto era bem maior que o que Bella dormia.

Tinha cama de casal, uma tv, um closet pequeno, banheiro e uns poteres de filme de terror.

Bella passou um pano rapido na cama e trocou os lençois e a fronha.

Conferiu se tinha tudo o que precisava no banheiro.

Quando voltou viu que tinha uma mala em cima da cama e Edward estava em pé.

— Sr. McCarty está tudo certo no seu quarto — ela disse.

— Obrigado — ele falou sorriu torto para ela, a olhando de uma maneira intensa — pode me chamar de Edward, não sou tão velho assim.

— É claro. Com licença — ela disse saindo dali e respirou fundo quando chegou ao fim do corredor.

Parecia que se sentia sufocada na presença dele e seu coração batia acelerado.

O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal?

...

Ele ficou encarando a porta por onde ela saiu.

Talvez seus dias ali seriam melhores do que ele tinha imaginado.

Com certeza, seriam.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, aaaaain fiquei muuuuuito feliz em saber que gostaram da fic haha espero ouvir isso no ultimo capitulo que tá de cair o queixo no chão literalmente kkkkkkkk

Não posso ficar falando muito dela, para não estragar as surpresas da fic porque né... vou parar antes que dê algum spoiler sem querer kkkkk

comeeeentem muito quem sabe posto antes de dezembro o próximo capitulo, só depende de vocês...

Beeeijos

lalac


	4. Capítulo 3

Alguns dias tinham se passado e sempre Bella se pegava pensando em Edward.

Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

No jeito que ele a olhava.

Em sua voz.

Seu sorriso.

Eles não conversavam muito, mas sempre quando trocavam poucas palavras ele era bem educado com ela.

Ele não parecia em nada com um cara rebelde, que tinha problemas de raiva e drogas, capaz de abandonar o avô sozinho que Esme tinha dito.

Pelo contrário.

Ele era charmoso, responsável e a todo momento cuidava de seu avô, lembrando até Esme dos horários dos remédios e fazendo companhia para ele.

Bella podia ver como a chegada dele tinha feito bem a Emmett.

Ela achou tão fofo quando Edward alimentou seu avô na boca, já que os braços de Emmentt estavam doloridos de mais, ás vezes sua osteoporose nos ombros atacava que ele nem conseguia levanta-los.

Esme que sempre o alimentava e quando estava passando pelo corredor ficou tocada com a cena que viu.

A imagem do homem que não ligava nenhum pouco para seu avô estava começando a sair de sua cabeça, já que em nenhum momento Edward demonstrou está nem aí para Emmett.

Até Carlisle e Esme estavam mais felizes com ele ali.

Esme sempre piscava sugestivamente para Bella quando elas estavam no mesmo ambiente que Edward.

Ela corava é claro e fazia uma cara de nada haver para Esme.

Havia percebido até Emmett uma vez rindo para o neto depois de olharem para Bella.

Parecia que todos tinham formado um complô contra ela.

Só esperava que estivesse errada sobre o que era aquilo.

Era sábado.

Um dia perfeito para ficar em casa curtindo a preguiça.

Emmett estava deitado no quarto, pois estava bem cansado.

Carlisle e Esme estavam de folga e tinham ido passear.

Bella estava na cozinha terminando de lavar a louça do almoço.

Ela estava segurando uma faca quando ouviu uma voz bem próxima do ouvido dela.

— Quer ajuda? — Edward sussurrou.

— Aí que susto — Bella disse largando a faca e acabou cortando sua mão.

Sentiu seu coração bater bem forte em seu peito e sabia que não era por conta do susto.

— Se cortou? Desculpa — Edward disse segurando o pulso dela e abriu a torneira.

Bella sentiu uma sensação gostosa com o toque.

— Não, está tudo bem — ela disse vendo a água limpar o sangue — Só está ardendo um pouco.

— Tão desastrada — ele disse pegando um pano e pressionando no dedo dela.

Bella corou.

— Acho que aqui tem um kit de primeiros socorros.

— Na gaveta — ela disse acenando com a cabeça.

Ele pegou um mertiolate e colocou no dedo dela, depois colocou um bandait.

Bella sentiu uma coisa estranha ao vê-lo cuidar dela.

Ninguém nunca tinha cuidado dela.

— Prontinho — ele disse.

— Obrigada — ela falou olhando em seus olhos dourados brilhantes.

Ele piscou, parecendo querer se controlar.

— Então faz muito tempo que você trabalha aqui?

— Não, vai fazer um mês no dia 20 — Bella disse guardando as coisas que já tinha secado.

— Você fazia o que antes? — ele perguntou curioso.

Estava tão intrigado com ela.

Precisava saber mais.

Quem sabe assim, pudesse tirar ela de uma vez por todas de seus sonhos, ou talvez isso apenas faria, ela ficar lá para sempre.

Desde que a havia visto, na porta pensando que ele era um assaltante, Edward tinha realmente se encantado e ele não conseguia segurar seus olhos que a seguiam a todo o momento sempre que estavam no mesmo ambiente.

Seu avô, Carlisle e até Esme já haviam percebido.

Pela primeira vez na vida ele estava sentindo algo além de atração e desejo, ainda não sabia direito o que era, mas estava disposto a descobrir e deixar esse sentimento vim.

Já estava cansado da vida que levava.

Cheio de irresponsabilidade, bebidas, mulheres e ás vezes até drogas.

Era hora dele virar homem e crescer.

Não tinha contado para ninguém ali, mas seu melhor amigo tinha morrido em Londres, quando saiu bêbado e drogado de uma festa.

Era para Edward está no carro com ele, mas ele tinha decidido não ir.

A morte dele fez Edward querer voltar para casa e enxergar o que realmente importava na vida.

Tinha que aproveitar a única família que ainda tinha.

Finalmente seus olhos tinham sido abertos e fez ele perceber eu havia coisas muito mais importantes do que bebidas, drogas e um sexo rápido no banheiro de uma boate.

Por isso tinha voltado para seu avô.

Para casa.

Agora aqueles olhos chocolates que refletiam os seus pareciam o desafiar para algo.

Edward queria desvendar todos os segredos por trás do seu olhar.

E ele estava disposto a arriscar o que quer que fosse para poder olhar sempre que quisesse para esses olhos.

— Eu eu.. eu — ela gaguejou sem jeito — trabalhava em um bar — falou.

Não estava contando a verdade, mas também não estava mentindo. Afinal sabia que ele com certeza se afastaria dela assim que soubesse o que ela era.

Como se ela tivesse uma doença transmissível.

— Legal...Tem quantos anos? — perguntou.

— Porque você quer saber? — ela disse aquando sua sobrancelha.

— Não posso?

— Bem... é que o senhor é meu patrão e...

— Só estamos conversando, Bella. Só quero ser seu amigo, não é porque trabalha para mim que não podemos ter um relacionamento agradável — ele disse.

— Você está certo desculpe, tenho 22 anos — ela respondeu.

Ele sorriu torto, fazendo o coração dela acelerar.

— Parece mais nova...

— Obrigada — ela corou — E o senhor? — perguntou mastigando seu lábio lentamente.

Por um momento pensou que os olhos dele tinham escurecidos.

— 31 anos — ele respondeu

— Também parece mais novo — ela falou.

— Espero que continue assim quando fizer 60 e ter rostinho de 40 — ele piscou.

Bella riu.

— Você não precisa fazer isso — ela disse quando ele pegou alguns copos para guardar.

— Mas quero ajudar — ele disse.

— Mas é meu trabalho — ela falou.

— Você seca e eu guardo.

— Você não sabe a onde está todas as coisas — ela falou.

— Então guarde e eu seco — ele piscou puxando o pano dela.

Ela deu de ombros e começou a guardar o que ele secava.

— Então...Você morava em Londres? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Sim cursei Administração e Publicidade lá, depois que me formei abri um site e presto acessória por ele para algumas empresas. Tudo virtualmente.

— Nossa legal — ela disse — Eu nunca saí dos Estados Unidos — ela disse.

— Bem eu já rodei quase o mundo todo, já fiz mochilão na Europa, América do Sul, já fui para Japão, Austrália, Ásia e Russia.

— Nossa, só conheço esses lugares no mapa e olha lá — ela disse imaginando como seria legal viajar assim.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

— Qual você mais gostou de conhecer? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Bem, eu realmente me apaixonei por Londres, mas meu coração é americano e não há lugar nenhum no mundo inteiro, melhor do que nossa casa. Se soubesse que teria uma moça tão bonita como você aqui antes, teria voltado bem mais cedo — ele admitiu, um pouco receoso de que ela considerace um assédio.

— Ah — ela corou e abaixou seu rosto.

Ele suspirou.

— E você, se pudesse ir para qualquer lugar do mundo qual seria? — ele perguntou curioso.

Ela respondeu rápido, não precisando pensar muito.

— Puta Cana na República Dominicana já ouviu falar? Uma vez eu assistir uma reportagem sobre lá e achei tudo tão lindo. Se pudesse iria para lá — ela disse meio sonhadora — Afundar os pés naquela areia branca, banhar naquela agua cristalina...

Ele sorriu, imaginando ela numa praia, sorrindo para ele, seus cabelos balançando com o vento, seu corpo coberto por apenas um biquíni.

Pensamento perigoso.

— Nada é impossível — falou decidido a fazer aquilo se realizar.

— Para mim é — ela murmurou, mas ele escutou. Edward pegou em sua mão.

— Eu acho que nada é impossível quando sonhamos — ele insistiu.

Bella queria acreditar em suas palavras.

— Para pessoas como eu, sonhar é impossível, Sr. McCarty. Obrigada por sua ajuda, mas eu termino por aqui — ela disse querendo ficar sozinha.

Ele entendeu e saiu sem dizer nada.

E quando estava sozinho tomou uma decisão.

Iria fazer de tudo para ela perceber que nada era impossivel.

Ainda mais quando se tem outra pessoa capaz de realizar todos seus sonhos.

E ele com certeza queria realizar todos os sonhos dela.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oiii amores, mil perdões, mas não deu para postar antes, essa semana passou tão rápido, e ninguém me cobrou no whats por post, me combreeem lá amores, para eu postar antes, se não esqueço... Tô mais ansiosa que vocês para saberem os mistérios da fic kkkkk

Geente me divertindo horrores com os comentários de vocês e amando também, continuem assim por favor.

E vamos combinar um negocio, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa na fic, contanto que o Edward e a Bella fiquem juntos no final? Podem ser? kkkkk Claro, sem traição, muito drama, essas coisas kkkkk

Sério, queria ver a reação de vocês, tá difícil guardar segredo quando vou responder os comentários, por isso estão sendo breve kkkkk

então comeeentem bastante e me lembre no grupo para postarem antes de sexta que vem o capi, beleza

beijos amores


	5. Capítulo 4

— Vô o senhor tem que ir — Edward disse em uma noite no meio da semana.

— Ah, meu filho eu não tenho mais pique para ir a festas.

— Mas vão fazer uma homenagem ao senhor, tem que está lá.

— Eu estou muito debilitado Edward. Sabe que nunca gostei muito de sair, ainda mais sem sua avó. Tudo que eu quero ultimamente é ficar em casa. Porque você não vai no meu lugar e recebe o prêmio por mim? — Emmett falou como se não quisesse nada por trás daquilo.

— Eu?

— É vá me representando tenho certeza que vão gostar mais de ver um jovem bonito do que um velho manco.

— Vovô não fale assim— Edward disse.

Achava seu avô tão bem para alguém de sua idade.

Mas sabia que a morte de sua avó tinha levado um pedaço dele também.

— Bem você vai sábado para a premiação e vai levar Bella com você — ele falou como se não tivesse planejado nada daquilo.

Bella que tirava a poeira da prateleira de livros e achava graça da discussão dos dois parou.

— O que? — ela disse os encarando.

—Bem meu neto não pode ir sozinho, não é? E nada melhor do que a companhia de uma linda mulher.

— Mas..., mas eu trabalho aqui...

— E por isso mesmo deve ir. Você é jovem querida e linda, desde que começou a trabalhar aqui não tirou um dia de folga. Quero que vá com meu neto e se divirta um pouco.

— Mas...mas... — ela gaguejou olhando para eles.

Edward tinha entendido o plano de seu avô e não pode conter o sorriso.

— Está resolvido — Emmett disse rápido e tendo um timing perfeito, Esme entrou na biblioteca carregando uma bandeja com o chá dele.

— Esme pode ajudar Bella a encontrar um vestido de gala? Ela vai acompanhar Edward na premiação — Emmett falou.

— Isso é ótimo Emmett, com certeza posso ajudar — Esme disse sorridente.

Bella bufou voltando ao que estava fazendo.

Pelo jeito teria que ir aquele baile.

Emmett piscou para a o neto que sorriu encarando Bella.

Havia entendido o plano do seu avô.

E estava feliz com aquilo.

Ele nunca esperou encontrar aquela linda mulher abrindo a porta assim que chegou.

Se soubesse que tinha uma mulher tão linda como ela ali, na casa do seu avô com certeza já teria voltado bem antes.

Bella era linda.

Seus cabelos longos e castanhos, seus olhos pareciam dois chocolates derretidos.

Edward não conseguia parar de pensar nela e nem de olha-la quando estava perto dela.

Seu avô tinha percebido e não parava de jogar indiretas para ele e provoca-lo.

Sabia que seu avô sempre desejou que ele tomasse jeito na vida e arrumasse uma mulher.

Ele já tinha finalmente virado um homem, agora só faltava arrumar uma mulher.

Ele sorriu olhando para Bella concentrada olhando a capa de um dos livros que ela arrumava.

Ou talvez não.

...

— Deus Esme isso está muito exagerado — Bella disse se encarando no espelho abismada.

— Para com isso querida. Você está linda.

— Eu... não sei... — ela engoliu em seco.

— Bella está pronta? — Edward disse batendo na porta dela.

— Só um momento — Bella disse respirando fundo.

— Ok — ele falou.

Esme sorriu olhando para Bella.

— Ele sempre me pergunta por você — comentou.

— O que?

— Bella, querida não se faça de desentendida já peguei muitas vezes vocês dois se olhando e conversando. Tenho certeza que formariam um belo casal.

— Não, Esme nada disso — Bella corou sem graça.

Ela riu.

— O primeiro passo para a paixão é sempre negar.

— Eu... eu não posso me apaixonar por ninguém Esme você sabe — Bella disse tristemente.

Não podia nunca se dar ao luxo de amar um homem.

Sabia que assim que ele soubesse do seu passado, ele a abandonaria e não ligaria para ela.

Bella não queria mais sofrer.

Apesar de no fundo no fundo, ela querer alguém para amar e ama-la.

Mas com certeza Edward nunca a veria assim.

Tinha certeza disso.

— O que eu sei é que você é uma mulher linda, forte e determinada. Merece ser feliz. Não viva pensando em quem você foi Bella. Mas sim pense em quem você quer ser.

Bella sorriu se olhando no espelho.

Ela estava linda.

Parecia tão... poderosa e sexy.

O vestido era de renda azul muito bonito, ele era sereia e marcava a curva do seu corpo, tinha um pequeno decote no vão de seus seios até um pouco abaixo e suas costas estavam nuas.

Seu cabelo estava arrumado em um coque, ela estava com uma maquiagem suave.

O vestido parecia deixa-la com uma bunda maior ainda e ela se sentia tão linda com ele.

Como alguém digna.

Ela queria ser aquela garota.

Ou melhor.

Aquela mulher.

E ela seria.

...

Edward e Emmett estavam conversando com ele sentado em uma cadeira de rodas, segundo ele sua coluna estavam doendo de mais para andar.

Edward bebia uma dose de uísque com seu avô.

Ele estava de costas para escada e não viu Bella descendo.

— Eita vejo que meu neto vai ter problema para afastar os marmanjos você está belíssima Bella — Emmett disse movendo sua cadeira pelo controle.

Bella corou, olhando rapidamente Edward vestido com um terno azul escuro muito bonito.

— Obrigada Emmett.

Edward se virou lentamente e sentiu o desejo crescer dentro dele.

Ele sabia que ela era linda.

Mas imaginava que seria tanto assim.

— Eu concordo com meu avô, mas acho que falta alguma coisa — ele disse e então pegou uma caixa de veludo quadrada.

Se aproximou de Bella mostrando um lindo colar cheio de pedrinhas de diamante.

Ela o encarou boquiaberta.

Nunca tinha visto nada tão luxuoso como aquele colar.

— Antes que reclame era da minha avó e meu avô me emprestou. Acho que ficarão lindos em você.

— Oh... eu...eu não posso aceitar — ela disse olhando a jóia encantanda.

— Você deve. Minha Rose tem várias joias, tenho certeza que ela não vai se importar e iria querer que usasse esses. Coloque nela Edward — Emmett falou.

Bella sabia que não ia adiantar discutir, quando Emmett queria uma coisa, essa coisa tinha que ser feito.

Então afastou seu cabelo.

Edward se aproximou por trás dela e colocou o colar em seu pescoço.

Ele ficou com tanta vontade de morder e beijar aquela área.

Se controlou ao máximo, e começou a pensar em coisas nada agradáveis, não seria nada legal ficar com uma ereção infernal ali.

— Agora está maravilhosa — ele sussurrou.

— Obrigada — Bella disse se virando e ficaram se encarando por intermináveis segundos.

— Quero uma cópia Esme — eles pararam de se olharem quando ouviram Emmett falando e viram que Esme estava com um celular na mão.

Ela sorriu inocentemente.

— Vocês parecem crianças — Edward rolou os olhos e deu o braço a Bella — Vamos, senhorita? — ele disse charmosamente.

— Vamos — ela disse colocando o braço no dele.

Respirou fundo sentindo seu cheiro.

Ele com certeza estava muito cheiroso.

...

A premiação estava cheia de ídolos do futebol.

Muitos vieram cumprimentar Edward e perguntar sobre seu avô.

Bella apenas sorria ao seu lado.

Sem jeito e encantada com a beleza do salão da festa.

Nunca tinha participado de um evento assim.

Um homem subiu no palco e contou uma pequena história sobre Emmett Mc Carty, ou o Urso, como ele era conhecido. Edward subiria no palco logo depois.

Ela percebeu que ele estava nervoso.

Corajosamente colocou sua mão na coxa dele que balançava sem parar.

— Fique calmo você vai se sair bem — ela disse.

Edward a olhou.

— Obrigado — ele disse e pegou a mão dela com a sua.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele não soltou sua mão até que teve que subir ao palco.

— Olá, boa noite. Como vocês sabem meu avô não está em condições de ficar saindo de casa. Mas, ele ficou muito feliz em sabe da homenagem e fez questão que eu viesse aqui e agradecesse em seu nome. Então muito obrigado pelo carinho e reconhecimento que vocês sempre têm com ele. Seu coração sempre estará aqui com esse clube e esse time. E vamos lá Gigants!

Edward saiu do palco aplaudido.

Ele sorriu e para a surpresa pegou Bella em um abraço apertado.

— Obrigado — ele disse aspirando seu perfume doce.

— Eu...não fiz nada — ela disse querendo sentir de novo o braço dele a envolvendo.

Parecia certo ela está ali, parecia se encaixar perfeitamente ali, entre seus braços.

— Você fez tudo — ele disse e a olhou intensamente.

Bella engoliu em seco, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

— Vou ao banheiro — ela disse querendo sumir dali, antes que fizesse uma besteira.

Ela tentou controlar tudo o que estava sentindo.

Meu Deus.

Ela não podia se apaixonar por ele.

Nunca, mas como falar isso para seu coração?

Ela saiu do banheiro minutos depois um pouco mais calma.

Ainda não tinha bebido nada, mas pegou uma taça de champanhe assim que um garçom passou. Ela andou até uma área ao ar livre do salão que era tipo uma sacada. Ela podia ver toda a cidade de Nova Iorque ali.

Era uma imagem linda.

— Você está bem? — Edward disse aparecendo ao seu lado lentamente.

Ela suspirou colocando a taça em cima do muro de concreto que tinha ali.

—Sim — ela disse olhando para ele — Só que as vezes você me deixa nervosa — ela admitiu.

Edward se aproximou mais dela.

—E você me relaxa — disse colocando um braço em sua cintura, ficando mais próximo a ela, não conseguia resistir.

— Edward...— ela suspirou seu nome presa em seu olhar.

— Bella, quero fazer isso desde que a vi — ele falou se inclinando.

— Eu... eu — ela gaguejou olhando os lábios dele se aproximarem cada vez mais dela.

Ele hesitou por um momento ainda seus lábios há milímetros seus narizes já se tocavam.

Como ela não fez nada ele encostou seus lábios aos dela.

Bella sentiu uma sensação tão boa, seu estômago parecia borbulhar de nervosismo e seu corpo todo se arrepiou.

Era a primeira vez que ela sentia lábios nos seus.

Já tinha feito muitas coisas que não se orgulhava nenhum pouco, mas nunca tinha sido beijada.

Ainda mais daquele jeito.

Nenhum de seus clientes nunca a quiseram beijar.

E ela não se importava.

Achava era bom.

Não queria ter beijado nenhum deles

Queria ter beijado só ele, Edward.

Ela abriu mais sua boca o imitando e sentiu a língua dele deslizar entre seus lábios e encontrar a sua.

Bella sentiu um choque percorrer todo seu corpo.

Aquilo era tão bom.

Ela tentou imitar seus movimentos e elevou suas mãos segurando em seus ombros.

As mãos dele apertaram com força sua cintura, colando mas seu corpo ao dele e o beijo se aprofundou.

Sem jeito e surpresa, ao sentir seu corpo todo colado ao dele, ela mordeu seu lábio.

— Ai — Edward falou se afastando e olhando para ela.

— Desculpa.. eu...eu — ela disse totalmente sem graça por tê-lo mordido, de repente queria sumir e então saiu dali correndo.

Edward respirou fundo e foi atrás dela.

Ela estava na entrada quando ele a alcançou.

Olhava para baixo e se abraçava.

— Podemos ir por favor— ela murmurou.

— Vou chamar Carlisle — ele disse pegando seu celular no bolso.

A volta foi tensa e silenciosa Carlisle fez algumas perguntas sobre a festa e só Edward respondeu.

Quando ele parou o carro Bella saiu rapidamente e entrou na casa apressada.

Edward respirou fundo ainda dentro do carro vendo ela sumir.

— Não conseguiu conquistá-la ainda? — Carlisle perguntou com um sorriso.

Todos ali naquela casa, já sabiam que Edward estava interessado nela e estavam ajudando ele a conquista-la.

— Quase — ele disse olhando para seu amigo — obrigado por seus serviços vá logo que tenho certeza que Esme o está esperando.

— É claro, filho. Boa sorte com Bella — ele disse e se despediram.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Geente ouve um probleminha e agora que eu vi, que salvei esse capítulo, mas não postei aqui, miiiiil desculpas, agora vai ter dois posts

beijos


	6. Capítulo 5

Bella não conseguiu fechar os olhos por nem um segundo.

Sempre quando isso acontecia se lembrava da sensação dos lábios dele nos seus.

Do sabor da sua boca.

De como seus lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Do corpo dele colado ao seu.

Se sentindo sufocada, ela saiu do quarto e da casa.

Foi para a área da piscina e se sentou na cadeira de tomar sol encarando a água.

O vento frio fez seu corpo se arrepiar fazendo-a lembrar que ela estava apenas com uma blusa masculina grande preta que batia em suas coxas e um short curto e folgado por baixo.

Bella respirou fundo encarando a lua, enquanto se abraçava.

O céu estava tão bonito, cheio de estrelas que brilhavam iluminando a noite.

Como a casa de Emmett ficava um pouco distante do centro da cidade, as noites ali eram sempre estreladas e dignas de estarem em um filme de romance.

— Você está com frio? — uma voz foi ouvida e ela sentiu um paletó cheiroso ser colocado em seu ombro.

Ela se virou encarando Edward.

Ele estava ainda vestido com a mesma roupa, agora sem o paletó e com a gravata frouxa.

Parece que ele gostava de sempre aparecer a onde ela estava.

— Obrigada — murmurou olhando novamente para o céu.

Edward se sentou na sua frente.

— Eu estava no escritório quando escutei passos — Edward passou a mão em seus cabelos escuros.

— Sim, não estava conseguindo dormir.

— Muito menos eu... — ele sussurrou — Não consigo parar de pensar em você.

— Shi — ela disse — Não diga isso por favor — ela pediu.

— Porque?

— Eu não quero me iludir — admitiu.

Não queria se iludir.

Não queria se magoar.

Não podia.

Não suportaria amar alguém e essa pessoa não ama-la de volta.

Porque quem amaria alguém que tinha um passado tão sujo como o dela?

Edward balançou a cabeça e pegou em sua mão.

— Desde que você abriu aquela porta e pensou que eu fosse assaltar a casa você não sai dos meus pensamentos, Bella — ele disse seus olhos a desafiando.

A que?

Ela não sabia.

Saber que ele pensava nela, causava uma sensação estranha dentro dela.

Uma sensação intensa e que sempre sentia quando ele estava perto dela.

Ela fechou os olhos, aquelas palavras ressoando em seu ouvido. Quando os abriu ele estava com o rosto bem mais próximo dela.

Seus olhos dourados a encaravam tão profundamente que ela podia se ver refletida neles.

Eram tão lindos, tão apaixonantes.

Ele inteiro era.

— Por favor não — ela disse tirando a mão dele.

— Porque não? Você tem alguém?

— Não — ela soltou um riso triste — Quem iria querer namorar uma ex-prostituta? — ela disse de uma vez quem sabe assim ele não a deixava em paz.

Ele a encarou em choque, sua boca se abrindo um pouco.

Ele tinha escutado bem?

Ela tinha dito que era uma ex-prostituta?

Não.

Não poderia ser.

Ela era tão delicada, tão... tão linda.

— O que? — ele perguntou querendo ter certeza que tinha escutado errado.

Bella respirou fundo puxando mais o paletó. O cheiro que emenava dali a acalmou.

— Eu nasci em uma cidade pequena no interior do estado de Washington. Era uma família bem pobre. Minha mãe não aguentava viver daquele jeito e fugiu de casa quando eu mal tinha dois anos, meu pai ficou puto por ter sido abandonado, perdeu o emprego e começou a beber de mais. Logo a bebida não foi suficiente e ele se envolveu com drogas — ela disse engolindo o nó em sua garganta. Nunca tinha contado aquilo em voz alta para ninguém, não daquele jeito, com tantos detalhes.

Ainda doía tanto ter sido abandonada por sua mãe, depois sofrer os abusos de seu pai e ainda ser vendida por ele.

Ninguém nunca a amou.

Seus pais que deveriam fazer aquilo, foram os primeiros a abandona-la. O que restava para ela afinal?

— Logo ele teve que começar a vendê-las também para pagar o que ele consumia, eu já tinha 12 anos e ele me obrigava a cuidar da casa, ele me batia muito, dizia que era minha culpa ter sido abandonado. Aguentei aquilo por tanto tempo — uma lágrima escorreu por seus olhos e Edward a limpou.

Ele podia sentir a dor dela naquelas palavras.

Como um pai podia tratar um filho assim, uma filha?

Seus pais morreram quando ele ainda era criança, mas Edward se lembrava que eles eram sempre carinhosos com ele.

Jasper e Alice se amavam profundamente e amavam o filho também.

— Eu só não sabia que ainda viria algo pior — ela deu um riso amargurado, ganhando forças quando a mão de Edward se entrelaçou a sua — Estava chegando uma encomenda grande para Charlie, era muito dinheiro, só que nossa casa foi assaltada e levaram tudo. Ele não tinha como pagar a droga que tinha encomendado, o traficante era...James, ele ...ele também era um cafetão... Uma noite ele bateu no meu pai, muito... e disse que ele tinha que pagar nem que vendesse a filha. Então Charlie fez isso, ele me deu para James, em troca de sanar a divida que tinha e continuar vivo, eu tinha 16 anos, 16, eu mal sabia o que era sexo — ela parou respirando fundo, bloqueando as lembranças dolorasas que queriam resurgir — Eu fui obrigada esses últimos anos todos, James me tratava com um objeto, como um pedaço de carne, era horrível... Os homens, eram brutos, me batiam, me humilhavam... Eu odiava...odiava aquilo, odeio — ela fungou suas mãos tremendo — Mas finalmete conseguir arrumar coragem suficiente, juntei um dinheiro que conseguia de gorjeta ás vezes, já que tudo ia para James e fugi dali, até chegar aqui. Então eu sei que nunca vou ter alguém, ninguém iria amar uma ex-prostituta, já me conformei com isso. Então pare logo o que está fazendo seja lá o que signifique isso — ela falou sentindo uma dor excruciante em seu coração.

Porque ela não podia amar ninguém? Porque ela não podia ser feliz depois de tanto sofrimento?

Tudo que ela queria, era ser feliz.

Mas sabia que nunca conseguiria isso.

Edward ficou em silêncio absorvendo tudo que estava ouvindo.

Uma raiva estranha cresceu dentro dele.

Ele queria matar o homem que a tinha gerado, matar esse tal de James e matar todos os homens que um dia tinham ousado machuca-la.

Queria fazê-los sofrer.

Ela não merecia aquilo.

Mulher nenhuma merecia aquilo.

Uma parte dele queria que ele entendesse que ela já tinha sido uma prostituta, já tinha se deitado com muitos homens, talvez mais do que as mulheres que ele já tinha ficado, mas ele não se importava.

Ela odiava aquilo, nunca fez porque gostava, ao contrário fez porque foi obrigada.

Ela sofria, ele podia ver a dor em seus olhos cor de chocolate.

Olhos que deveriam sorrir para sempre.

E ali naquele momento, naquele olhar ele percebeu que não se importava.

Era tarde demais.

Ele a queria.

Seu coração já era dela, mesmo sem ela se dar conta.

Ele a amava.

E prometeu a si mesmo fazer dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

E ele faria isso.

— Por favor, não chore, não chore — ele disse a abraçando e apuxando para seu colo — Não sabe a raiva que estou sentindo, isso... o que fizeram com você... seu próprio pai, você era só uma criança... Você foi obrigada Bella... E eu não me importo com o que você já foi — ele disse decidido — tudo para mim agora é que você saiu dessa vida, você foi abusada, vendida, e ainda está aqui de pé lutando para ter uma vida digna e a admiro muito por isso. Você, Bella, merece sim todas as chances de ser feliz. E eu quero ser esse que vai a fazê-la feliz.

— Eu não quero sofrer — ela disse soluçando, sentindo-se tão seguro ali no seu colo, nos seus braços, nunca tinha se sentindo protegida assim.

O que ela mais queria era ser feliz.

Ainda não sabia o que significa o significado daquela palavra, porque ela nunca tinha sido.

— Você não vai, só me dê uma chance de provar a você que você pode ser feliz, que posso fazer isso.

Bella o olhou.

Que mulher resistiria a um homem quase a implorando para fazê-la feliz?

Edward sorriu quando ela apenas acenou minimamente e aproximou seus lábios do dela, como se fosse o selo do acordo, mas Bella o afastou.

— Espere, quero dizer algo antes — ela disse.

— O que? — ele perguntou.

— Eu nunca beijei — falou.

— Mas nós já nos beijamos.

— Antes de você — ela disse.

— Sério? Mas...

— Sim eu era uma prostituta, mas que homem iria querer beijar uma?

— Eu — ele respondeu e então a beijou.

O beijo foi profundo e sedutor.

Não tinha como Bella resistir.

Suas línguas se entrelaçacavam e Bella imitava os movimentos dele.

Eles se separaram ofegantes em buscar do ar.

— Você sente isso não sente? — ele disse pegando a mão dela e colocando em cima do seu coração.

Bella assentiu.

— O meu está do mesmo jeito — ela disse e ele colocou sua mão no peito dele, com cuidado para não tocar nenhuma outra parte.

— Então não tem como isso dar errado — ele disse a beijando novamente.

Bella achou que ele tinha razão.

A lua se possivel brilhou ainda mais com as estrelas no céu.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Achei essa cena tão linda, escrevi ela imaginando tudo, eles sentados, a lua brilhando, os olhares beijos.

E não é que a Bella contou para o Edward e ele não se importou nenhum pouco?

aiai suspiro

Acho que eles vão acabar dormindo juntinhos aí e alguém vai flagra-los de manhã cedo haha, quem será?

Amaaando os comentários de vocês, comentem mais, mais, mais

haha

beijos,

lalac


	7. Capítulo 6

O casal dormia na cadeira de sol, eles estavam com o tronco inclinado, Bella estava com a cabeça deitada no peito de Edward, os braços dele a envolviam, como se não quisessem deixar ela sair dali.

Pareciam um casal apaixonado e eram isso que eram.

Esme os encontrou assim, quando foi no quarto de Bella e não a achou.

Ela foi rapidamente chamar Emmett para ver.

Ele já estava acordado e sentando na cadeira de rodas, pronto para tomar café.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso assim que os viu.

Esse era seu maior sonho.

Ver seu neto encontrando alguém.

Voltando para casa.

Voltando a ser o que ele era.

Sua Rose tinha sofrido tanto quando teve Alice a mãe de Edward. Infelizmente eles não puderam ter mais filhos. Quando Jasper apareceu na vida da sua menina ele ficou muito feliz, no fundo no fundo todo pai quer que a filha encontre um homem que a respeite e ame-a.

Jasper era muito educado e tratava sua filha como uma rainha. Quando eles tiveram Edward foi como um sonho. Tudo era tão perfeito.

Mas infelizmente eles morreram em um acidente de carro quando Edward ainda era criança.

Foi um momento bem dificil para ele e Rosalie, mas conseguiram superar, com a ajuda do pequeno menino que não entedia porque papai e mamãe não estavam ali para coloca-lo na cama e contar sua história.

Quando Rose partiu Emmett se sentiu sem chão.

E ele rezava todo dia para que chegasse logo a hora dele se encontrar com ela de novo e com sua filha.

Agora que tinha seu neto ali, estava feliz que finalmente estava tendo uma companhia nos seus últimos dias, porque ele sabia que estava chegando sua hora de partir e ele estava mais do que preparado para isso.

Tudo que queria antes de morrer era ver seu neto encontrando o amor e se casando.

Vendo-os dormir desse jeito, ele sabia que Edward finalmente tinha encontrado alguém e agora ele podia partir em paz.

...

Ele percebeu os olhos de Bella temerem, ela estava despertando.

Quando ela os abriu completamente e se deparou com o céu.

Ela se sentou em um pulo.

— Ah meu Deus — ela disse bruscamente acordando Edward ao seu lado.

— O que? — Ele disse bocejando e também se levantando.

Sorriu quando olhou para Bella.

— Bom dia — ele falou, seus olhos dourados brilhando.

Ela corou.

Emmett riu os olhando.

— Já ía acordá-los. O sol está esquentando.

— Ah MEU DEUS — Bella repetiu quando notou Emmett e Esme os encarando sorrindo.

— Ai... eu..eu... sinto muito — ela gaguejou sem graça e saiu dali correndo.

— Acho que a assustamos — Esme disse.

— O que vocês esperavam? — Edward disse cruzando o braço.

— Com certeza não vocês dois assim — seu avô disse.

— Vocês parecem duas velhinhas fofoqueiras — ele disse indo para dentro casa também.

Esme e Emmett sorriram um para o outro.

...

Bella chegou na sala do café da manhã apressada.

Edward estava sentado na mesa, ele tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupa, assim como ela.

Bella estava envergonhada demais para olhar para ele, por isso ficou calada enquanto tomava seu café da manhã rapidamente.

Enquanto Edward respondia ás perguntas de seu avô sobre a festa.

Ao contrário do que ela imaginou ninguém comentou nada sobre eles, o que ela agradeceu.

Ela terminou e pediu licença, pegou os produtos de limpeza e foi limpar o escritório.

— Hey tudo bem? — Edward disse abrindo e fechando a porta do escritório.

— Tudo — ela murmurou corando, se lembrando de seus beijos.

— Porque você está calada assim — ele disse se aproximando e pegando o rosto dela, acariciando sua bochecha — Está com vergonha?

— É só — ela suspirou — Você é meu patrão, seu avô nos pegou dormindo juntos e...

— Nós não fizemos nada demais Bella, ele torce mais por nós dois do que eu — ele disse sorrindo torto.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu só fico sem graça, você é meu patrão, não quero que pensem que estou com você só por causa do dinheiro — ela confessou.

— Mas que bobagem — ele falou — Eu ganho menos que você se brincar — sorriu — Meu site tava afundando, agora que conseguir recuperar alguns clientes.

Ela o abraçou.

— Só vamos agir normal quando eu tiver tabalhando, tudo bem? — ela pediu.

— Como você quiser querida, mas asism que terminar seu horário de trabalho você é minha — ele falou a puxando pela cintura.

— Só sua — ela concordou dando lhe um beijo rápido — Agora sai que eu preciso arrumar aqui.

— Estou saindo — ele disse beijando-a uma última vez.

Bella sorriu apaixonada colocando sua mão em seus lábios.

Será que aquilo que ela estava sentindo era felicidade?

...

Nos dias que se passaram ela percebeu que sim.

Tristeza foi uma palavra que estava longe de descrever a vida dela.

Ela e Edward se tornaram ainda mais próximos.

Eles tiveram um primeiro encontro oficial e Edward a levou para o Parque de Diversão, ele ficou tão animada e surpresa, nunca tinha ido em um.

Eles foram na montanha russa, no carrinho bate-bate, na casa de terror, no tiro ao alvo Edward a ensinou a atirar e ele só parou quando conseguiram ganhar um unicórnio de pelúcia muito fofinho que Bella se apaixonou.

Eles comeram maçã do amor, andaram de mãos dadas e se beijaram muito.

Bella estava se sentindo uma jovem apaixonada e era isso que ela era.

E para fechar aquela noite perfeita Edward a levou na roda gigante e ali ele se declarou a Bella, dizendo que estava apaixonado por ela e a queria na vida dele para sempre.

Podia ser cedo para dizer, mas ela sentia que era real e verdadeiro o sentimento deles e que era para sempre.

Em outros dias eles foram para o cinema, fizeram piquenique no Central Park, e teve um dia que os dois foram jantar com Emmett.

Bella já tinha um carinho especial por ele e foi uma noite muito divertida, que Emmett contava história sobre o neto e sempre falava com carinho da esposa, da filha e do genro.

As noites eram as mais difíceis que Bella tinha que se separar de Edward, ele sempre a deixava na porta do seu quarto, depois de despedir com um beijo apaixonado, estes que ficavam cada vez mais ousados.

Mas eles tinham concordado em levarem as coisas devagar.

Apesar das mãos bobas e do quase sexo seco que eles faziam sempre quando estavam no sofá, durante a noite assistindo algo na TV, e as coisas fugiram do controle.

Bella pela primeira vez estava percebendo que sexo podia ir muito além do que imaginava, que podia sim sentir prazer ainda mais quando se era com amor e ela queria aquilo com Edward.

Esquecer de tudo e fazer Edward ser o único homem que já tomou e tocou seu corpo.

 _Semanas depois..._

— Vovô o que aconteceu? — Edward disse chegando no quarto apressado.

— Ah... filho...Acho que finalmente chegou minha hora — Emmett disse com a voz cansada e tossindo.

— Vovô não diga isso — Edward falou pegando em sua mão.

Já tinha perdido tantas pessoas em sua vida, o que faria quando perdesse mais uma?

— Eu vou partir em paz... Você finalmente tem alguém, você finalmente se tornou um homem... vou partir feliz.

— Não vovô ainda não — Edward disse apertando sua mão — Olha descansa tudo bem? Você precisa descansar... — disse arrumando o lençol que cobria Emmett, ele sorriu com o beijo que seu neto deu em sua testa, antes de sair do quarto.

Foi rapidamente para o escritório que sabia onde Bella estaria.

— Edward o que foi? — ela disse parando o que estava fazendo.

Ele a abraçou forte.

— Ele está morrendo — ele disse sua voz era estrangulada, como se tivesse um nó enorme na sua garganta.

E tinha.

Seu coração estava apertado.

— Ah Edward sinto muito — ela disse o abraçando forte.

Eles sabiam que aquele dia chegaria, mas mesmo que o esperassem pela morte nunca estariam preparados para ela.

Ele suspirou, sentindo seu cheiro suave que o a calmou.

— Eu sei que isso ia acontecer... Mas não deixa de doer sabe? — falou.

Ela assentiu.

— Eu nunca perdir ninguém para a morte, meus pais me abandonaram, mas Emmett é como um avô para mim também, estou triste também — ela acariciou seus cabelos — Apenas pense que agora ele vai estar em um lugar melhor com a mulher que ele ama.

Edward deu um sorriso triste.

— Sim tenho certeza que vovó Rose o está esperando ansiosa.

Bella beijou sua bochecha.

— Viu, vai ficar tudo bem? E eu sempre vou estar aqui com você.

— Você promete? — ele perguntou.

— Sim — ela respondeu apenas.

Edward a abraçou.

— Eu te amo, Bella — ele finalmente disse aquelas palavras que estava ansioso para pronuncia-las.

Ela sorriu, eles já tinha proclamado que estavam apaixonados, mas nunca tinham dito aquelas três palavrinhas.

Bella sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvi-las.

Tinha certeza que nunca se cansaria de escuta-las.

— Eu também amo você — ela declarou.

Edward sorriu e a puxou para um beijo profundo, suas línguas se entrelaçaram e ele a abraçou mais apertado, puxando seu corpo de encontro ao seu.

— Bella, você confia em mim? — ele perguntou quebrando o beijo.

— Você sabe que sim — ela respondeu simecerrando sua sobrancelha, confusa do motivo da pergunta.

— Você sente que eu sou o homem da sua vida? — ele quis saber.

— Você sente que eu sou a mulher da sua? — ela retrucou.

— Só você, baby — ele disse beijando seus lábios outra vez.

— Só você — ela repetiu.

Edward sorriu.

— Eu pensei em uma coisa quando... estava com meu avô.

— O que? — perguntou curiosa.

— Eu.. meu avô... o maior sonho dele foi que eu me casasse, que eu virasse um homem sério e responsável.

— Oh — ela ofegou — Você...Você é um homem sério e responsável — ela disse.

— Sim, eu só queria tornar esse desejo dele real antes que ele parta... Eu sei que o faria feliz ver eu me casando com alguém.

— Edward — Bella suspirou sentindo seu coração batendo forte.

Edward segurou suas mãos a olhando intensamente

— Eu sei que tem pouco mais de dois meses que estamos namorando e que nos conhecemos. Mas eu sei que isso é certo, eu sabia assim que coloquei meus olhos em você. Quero ter uma vida inteira pela frente, ao seu lado. Case-se comigo Bella e realize comigo esse último desejo do me avô, eu quero te mostrar que posso te fazer feliz. Você mais que ninguém merece toda a felicidade do mundo...

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

— Você quer isso só para realizar o desejo de seu avô?

— É claro que não, eu amo você Bella, quero você como minha esposa, mãe da minha filha — ele roçou seus lábios nos dela — Você aceita?

Seus olhos dourados eram tão sinceros.

Como ela poderia recusar um pedido daqueles?

— Foi golpe baixo usar seu avô — ela sussurrou o abraçando.

Ele sorriu a aprtando com força.

— Isso é um sim?

— É um mais que sim — ela falou dando um grande sorriso.

Edward sentiu seu coração explodir de felicidade.

E ele a beijou com força.

Agora precisava de um anel.

Tinha ficado tão absorto com a ideia que tinha esquecido de providenciar aquilo, mas logo logo ele colocaria um anel no dedo dela e se o Senhor a ajudasse, ele nunca sairia dali.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oi gente, como vocês estão?

Eu estou bem, só desanimada...

220 acessos no ultimo capitulo, mas não teve nem 10 comentários, teve menos que isso, sério e desanimador...

Os capis só saem mesmo porque já estão escritos, porque se não iam demorar que só, ainda mais que eu já estou com medo do que vão achar quando descobrirem tudo...

Bem, de qualquer forma, muito obrigada a : Paulo Chase, amando, Buverlita, ella, sol35, Shákia Thâmara, RoCullen, Katilene e Michelle Garcia que comentaram na fic, vocês que me motivam a continuar postando, obrigada mesmo.

Bem no próximo já é o casamento deles, tive que andar rápido com as coisas, até porque é uma short e já tá quase no final, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo hein...

Eu vou viajar semana que vem, então o próximo capitulo só vai vim na sexta

Feliz Natal para todos vocês e sua família, eu fiz uma one de Natal, mas acho que só vou postar depois do Natal kk,

beijos

lalac


	8. Capítulo 7

Quando Edward disse a notícia a seu avô, ele não pode ficar mais feliz.

Nunca tinha visto seu avô tão alegre daquele jeito e Edward teve que se controlar quando Emmett o abraçou chorando emocionado e dizendo o quanto estava orgulhoso dele.

Emmett fez questão que ele desse a Bella o anel de noivado que ele tinha dado a sua Rosalie.

Edward não pode recusar e durante o jantar ele colocou a aliança no dedo de Bella enquanto estava de joelhos e eles se beijaram sob os aplausos de Esme, Carlisle e um Emmett muito feliz.

O casamento foi planejado bem rápido.

Ninguém deles queria um casamento muito luxuoso e como não podiam demorar por causa de Emmett, eles conseguiram organizar tudo para três semanas.

Emmett também não fez questão de convidar muitos amigos. A satisfação dele já estava alcançada com seu neto se casando.

Foi um casamento bem simples, mas lindo que com certeza ficaria presente nos poucos menos de cem convidados.

Emmett fez questão de levar Bella ao altar e entregá-la ao seu neto. Mesmo mancando, andou lentamente com a ajuda de bengala ele a levou até o fim, assim como teve o prazer de fazer com sua Alice tantos anos atrás.

Bella já chorava emocionada enquanto cada passo a deixava mais próxima de Edward que sorria como nunca a esperando no altar, ele estava lindo usando um terno preto e ela usava um vestido branco, cheio de pedrinhas na parte do seu busto, mas solto até embaixo.

Ele sorria para ela que não pode deixar de ficar muito feliz e algumas lagrimas foram impossíveis de segurar.

Carlisle e Esme estavam na primeira fila, a mulher estava visivelmente emocionada e o marido apertava sua mão suavemente.

Edward a recebeu com um beijo na testa e ambos se viraram para o pastor.

A cerimônia foi rápida, mas bonita.

Bella e Edward disseram sim com uma voz audível e firme.

O beijou que trocaram foi curto, mas foi apaixonado e profundo.

Edward não chorou, mas dava para perceber que ele segurava ao máximo, seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas não derramadas.

Eles haviam reservado um dos melhores restaurantes de Nova Iorque, Daniel's, fizeram ali uma recepção agradável e chique.

Com quatro pratos de entrada, três principais, sobremesas e bebida à vontade.

Emmett mesmo cansado ficou a festa inteira, ele distribuía sorrisos como nunca, Edward disse que fazia tempo que não via seu avô feliz assim e teve a certeza que fez a coisa certa.

Assim que todos os convidados se foram, Edward se despediu com um abraço apertado de seu avô, Bella também foi abraçada fortemente e recebeu um beijo na testa.

O casal de noivos passaria a noite em um hotel e no dia seguinte iriam para Puta Cana.

Sim, Bella não conseguia acreditar que iria finalmente conhecer a cidade dos seus sonhos.

Ele tinha mantido segredo até poucos dias antes do casamento, quando Bella o encurralou dizendo que precisava saber para arrumar sua mala.

Ela deu um grito quando ele disse e o abraçou com força.

— Isso não é para fazer só quando entrarmos em nossa casa? — Bella perguntou quando ele a segurou em seu colo e entraram na suíte.

— Não vamos para casa agora — ele disse fechando a porta do quarto e a colocando no chão.

Bella olhou ao redor.

O quarto estava todo decorado com flores e havia ainda um balde de gelo com champanhe, taças e um coração com pétalas de rosas na cama.

Edward se aproximou dela por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

— Você gosta?

— Sim — ela assentiu se virando de frente para ele — Eu estou nervosa nunca fiz isso... realmente querendo — ela admitiu.

— Não fique nervosa. Eu quero fazer você se sentir a mulher mais amada do mundo.

Bella passou a mão em seus cabelos.

— Nem sei como você aguentou esperar tanto tempo — ela disse.

— Por você eu esperava uma vida inteira — ele disse.

Bella sorriu e o beijou.

O beijo começou lento e suave, eles aproveitavam cada sensação que ele provocava.

Edward deu o primeiro passo, ele deslizou sua mão pela lateral do corpo dela, ela tinha trocado de vestido e usava um bege colado ao corpo simples, mas bonito, ele podia sentir cada parte do corpo dela e ele a apertou contra o seu.

Bella desceu suas mãos do cabelo dele, tocando suas costas e braços.

O beijo se tornou mais exigente, suas línguas se tocaram bruscamente.

Ele quebrou o beijo em busca de ar e beijou o pescoço dela, Bella deslizou suas mãos para o peito dele e abriu os botões de sua blusa um por um.

Ela espalmou sua mão no peito dele, sentindo sua pele quente e seu torso musculoso e duro.

Lindo.

A blusa foi parar no chão e o toque de Bella explodiu o desejo neles.

Edward a pegou com força e a imprensou na primeira parede que encontrou, ela o beijou com todo desejo que sentia.

Ele a beijou apertando seus seios por cima do vestido e pressionando sua ereção entre as pernas dela, fazendo ambos gemerem.

Bella apertou seus cabelos chupando seus lábios com força, seu corpo estremeceu sentindo as mãos dele subindo o vestido dela por suas pernas, seus dedos encontraram seu centro e ele a acariciou por cima de sua calcinha que já estava úmida.

Edward a segurou e andou com ela em seu colo, até chegar a cama.

Ele a deitou ficando por cima dela, eles se beijaram com força, Bella impulsionou seu corpo e ficou por cima dele.

Ela abriu o zíper do vestido o olhando e tirou a peça puxando para cima.

Não estava usando sutiã e seus seios ficaram livres para ele.

Edward a observou.

Ela era linda, seus seios, mamilos, tudo nela era perfeito.

Ele se inclinou e tomou um na sua boca, enquanto ela rebolava em seu colo, o tentando.

Eles gemeram.

Bella o empurrou de novo para deitar na cama e desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dele, beijando e chupando seu pescoço, peito, barriga.

Ela parou só quando chegou em sua calça preta que marcava um volume ali.

Ela abriu sua calça puxando o cinto, ele ergueu o quadril tirando aquela peça, ficando só com uma cueca boxer branca.

Bella acariciou o volume que estava ali, antes de puxar aquela peça para baixo também.

Ela olhou seu membro mordendo seu lábio.

Ele era grande é claro, a cabeça rosada brilhava, na sua extensão tinha algumas veias saltadas e ele estava com os pelos raspados.

Edward a puxou para cima antes que ela pudesse apreciar melhor.

Ele a beijou com força, mordendo seus lábios, seu queixo, chupando sua língua.

Ele fez exatamente o que ela fez com ele, deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço dela beijando e chupando seu peito, sua barriga, seu baixo ventre.

Ela usava uma calcinha de renda que não deixava quase nada a imaginação.

Ele puxou aquela peça dando beijos em sua coxa.

Seu sexo estava depilado, era pequeno e rosado.

Edward lambeu sua virilha brincando com seus lábios ali debaixo.

— Ah — ela deu um gritinho assustada.

— O que foi? — ele a olhou.

— Eu...eu ninguém nunca fez isso — ela confessou envergonhada.

— Graças a Deus, só eu posso fazer isso agora — ele disse e voltou a fazer o que fazia.

Ele beijou a entrada dela, chupando e brincando com sua lingua em seus lábios, ele até encontrou seu clitoris e deu várias labidinhas ali.

— Ahhh Edward... isso é tão bom — Bella disse rebolando seu quadril involuntariamente na boca dele.

— Você é uma delicia — ele falou penetrando um dedo em sua entrada que já estava bem molhada.

— Ahhh, por favor, por favor... Preciso de você dentro de mim — ela pediu.

Como ele podia negar um pedido daquele?

Ele voltou a subir em cima dela e a beijou, foi um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo.

— Você é minha? Só minha? — ele perguntou olhando seus olhos.

— Sempre fui só sua Edward — ela falou.

Ele sorriu e a beijou deslizando lentamente para dentro dela.

Eles tinham feito exames e estavam limpo, Bella também tomava anticoncepiconal, nenhum deles queria usar camisinha, por isso já tinham conversado antes sobre isso.

Bella gemeu arranhando suas costas, se sentindo mais preenchida que nunca.

Completa.

Se ainda restava alguma duvida se ele era o homem de sua vida, aquela duvida se extinguiu instantaneamente.

— Tudo bem? — ele perguntou se segurando para não movimentar-se dentro dela como queria.

— Tudo perfeito — ela disse beijando-o.

Ele entrou e saiu, delizando dentro dela, aquilo era o paraíso.

Seus movimentos foram fortes, rápidos, bombeava seu membro sem parar.

Depois poderia ama-la sem pressa, apreciando as sensações, mas agora tudo que precisava era sentir mais.

Bella o beijava, arranhanva suas costas e rebolava seu quadril.

Aquilo não era o sexo que ela estava acostumada, aquilo era mais, era amor.

— Olha para mim, quero olhar para você enquanto goza — ele disse instantes depois.

Bella fez força para ficar com seus olhos abertos, mas quando seu corpo todo começou a se contorcer, eles se fecharam com força e ela podia ter jurado ver a galaxia, cheia de estrelas brilhantes, enquanto seu ventre se apertava e sua boca se abriu, em ondas de prazer sem fim.

Edward vendo aquilo investiu mais forte, sentindo o espaço mais apertado e ele próprio atingiu seu orgamo jorrando dentro dela.

Aquilo era muito mais do que ele já teve com qualquer mulher da vida.

Muito mais itenso, muito melhor.

E ele a beijou com paixão.

— Eu amo você Isabella — ele sussurrou.

— Eu amo você Edward — ela falou ofegante o beijando com desejo.

Com certeza aquela noite só tinha começado.

...

— Emmett, Emmett venha — ele ouviu a voz de Rosalie dizer.

Seus olhos se abriram e ele se deparou com um jardim cheio de flores, árvores, o céu azul sem nenhuma nuvem.

— Rose? — ele disse confuso vendo uma mulher loira, jovem e muito bonita.

— Já esqueceu de mim, meu amor? — a mulher falou sorrindo.

Emmett não pode conter o sorriso.

— Eu estou aqui com você? — sua versão mais jovem perguntou.

— E a onde mais você poderia está? — ela falou piscando.

Emmett se sentiu tão leve e uma felicidade enorme.

E então ele viu que sua filha e Jasper também estavam ali.

Uma luz surgiu e ele descidiu segui-la, sabia que aquele ali era seu lugar.

— Tudo vai ficar bem, papai — Alice falou — Sinto muito por Edward.

E então Emmett deu seu ultimo suspiro de vida.

...

Bella e Edward estavam dormindo bem abraçadinhos na cama quando o telefone do quarto tocou acordando o casal.

— Não vou atender — Edward disse puxando Bella mais para ele.

— Edward... pode ser importante, nossos celulares estão desligados desde de ontem — Bella disse se esticando e pegando o telefone ao lado da cama, em cima do criado mudo.

Edward beijou o pescoço dela e abaixou o lençol revelando seus seios,

Ela estava sonolenta, mas a ligação a despertou.

— Oi? Esme? — ela disse empurrando a cabeça do marido.

Ele a olhou.

Seu coração sentiu a dor antes mesmo de saber a notícia.

Se Esme estava ligando para eles de madrugada em plena noite de núpcias só poderia ser uma notícia.

— O que? — ela arfou — Ah meu Deus. É claro que vamos. Logo estamos aí eu também — ela disse desligando.

— Bella? — Edward disse apenas, vendo os olhos chocolates que ele tanto amava serem tomados de lágrimas.

— Sinto muito Edward — ela disse já o abraçando.

— Bella...

— Emmett se foi — ela falou.

A viagem de lua de mel foi cancelada, o clima de enterro tomou conta da felicidade que os noivos sentiam antes.

Emmett já tinha tudo preparado para quando ele morresse, então foi tudo bem rápido. Uma empresa funerária tomou conta de tudo.

O médico afirmou que ele morreu dormindo, então ele não sentiu dor, isso deixou Edward mais calmo. Saber que pelo menos ele tinha partido sem sofrer e feliz.

Mesmo tudo sendo do jeito que era.

O velório foi cheio de repórteres e fãs de diversas partes que prestavam homenagens ao maior artilheiro de futebol do mundo.

Emmett foi saudado por milhares de pessoas do mundo inteiro, muitos canais passaram contando sua história, seu casamento com Rosalie, a morte de sua filha.

O enterro foi rápido, Edward ficou abraçado a Bella enquanto via o caixão descer, não demoraram muito ali.

Quando chegaram na casa,Edward foi direto tomar banho em silêncio. Bella conversou com Esme e Carlisle que estavam bastante tristes, mas conformados, afinal Emmett esperava por esse momento desde da morte de sua esposa.

E finalmente ele estava descansando com ela em paz.

Bella tirou sua roupa e foi para o banheiro. Edward estava debaixo da agua do chuveiro de olhos fechados e parecendo bem triste.

Ela abriu o box e entrou.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou o abraçando de baixo da agua morna.

— Vou ficar — ele garantiu — Só que... é triste — ele disse apenas.

— Eu sei, mas eu vou estar sempre aqui, ok? — ela assentiu.

Ele concordou beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

— Eu te amo, obrigado por tudo.

— Não agradeça por isso, eu te amo, também você sabe disso. Somos só eu eu você agora, contra o mundo — ela falou.

Ele sorriu.

— Para sempre — ele concordou a imprensando na parede e a beijando com desejo.

Tudo que precisava era está dentro da sua mulher novamente e esquecer tudo que sentia.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Ai gente que tanta coisa nesse capítulo kkkkk

casamento, noite de núpcias, morte...

Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado haha

Foi triste no final, mas tinha que acontecer não é?

Sério, estou com muito medo de quando vocês souberem a verdade kkkkkkk vão me matar...,mas Bellward vão terminar juntos, isso que importa não é?

hehe

Beeem, eu acho que está tão na cara kkkkkk

Mas de qualquer forma, só vai ter capítulo agora ano que vem, será que vocês aguentam? kkkk

Muito longe né?

hehe

Comeeeeeentem amores por favor, amei os comentários passados, mas preciso de mais

Um ótimo ano novo para todos vocês, seus amigos, familiares, animais de estimação kkkk, que 2017 seja cheio de fics novas por aí e muitos comentários para mim :P

beeeeeijos,

lalac

ps: o próximo é o que acontece antes dos prólogo então está chegando essa parte kkkk


	9. Capítulo 8

— Edward McCarty? — a advogada de Emmett disse estedendo a mão a ele.

— Sim — Edward disse com pesar apertando a mão dela.

Ela era alta, meia oriental, com cabelos pretos longos e olhos atentos.

— Sinto muito — Angela Weber disse com pesar — Ele era um grande homem.

Edward deu um sorriso triste.

— Sim, mas felizmente, agora sei que ele está com minha avó em algum lugar melhor — ele disse sua voz era embargada e ele parecia querer controlar o choro — Quem sabe até com papai e mamãe — fungou.

Angela assentiu dando um sorriso compadecido.

Já tinham se passado quatro dias e só agora ele teve cabeça para lidar com a hereça de seu avô.

Como segundo a advogada os único que tinham que está presente era Esme, Carlisle, ele e Bella, Edward pediu para que a reunião fosse feita, ali na casa dele e de Emmett.

Bella tinha ficado surpresa por está inclusa, Angela disse que Emmett tinha a encontrado recentemente para incluir Bella no testamento dele.

Eles foram para a sala de jantar onde Carlisle, Esme e Bella esperavam.

Foram feitas apresentações rápidas.

Angela tirou alguns papeis e deu a eles.

— Bem o testamento de Emmett foi bem direto e simples, como podem ver — ela falou colocando os papéis na frente deles — Resumindo tudo: Ele me pediu para dizer que está deixando 500 mil de doláres para Carlisle, mas caso ele pensasse que fosse dar um pé na bunda de Esme por causa disso, ele resolveu deixar um milhão de doláres para Esme, depois da assinatura o valor vai ser depositado na conta corrente de vocês em até três dias.

Eles riram. Esme olhou para o marido sorrindo singelamente.

— Ele sempre tinha essa história — Carlisle falou, se lembrando que seu amigo sempre brincava com isso.

— Bem, Bella ele te acrescentou recentemente e está deixando todas as jóias dele e de sua falecida esposa que já foram avaliadas em cerca de um milhão e meio de doláres, pediu para que dissesse que você merece sim a chance de ser feliz e pediu que você cuidasse do neto dele e o fizesse feliz.

— Ah Emmett — Bella disse limpando uma lágrima do seu olho.

Edward apertou suavemente sua mão.

— Bem, para Edward, ele deixou o restante de sua fortuna de 15 milhões 522 mil, 985 e 98 doláres que está em sua conta corrente. Todos seus imóveis avaliados em quase 30 milhões de reais, seus carros, seus investimentos em bolsa avaliados em 8 milhões. Além de seus itens como a camisa que usou no ultimo jogo, bolas, troféus, medalhas e capacete, não tem um valor exato, mas muitos colecionadores seriam capazes de dar todo o dinheiro que ele deixou para você e muito mais.

Edward assentiu engolindo em seco.

Seu avô tinha mais dinheiro do que ele imaginava.

— Eu gostaria de vender os imóveis dele e os investimentos, exceto essa casa — ele falou, nunca conseguiria administrar tantas coisas assim como seu avô.

Angela assentiu rapidamente, como se já esperasse por aquilo.

— Posso falar com alguns contatos e conseguir isso para você.

— Ótimo agradeço muito isso, não estou com cabeça para isso neste momento.

— É claro — ela falou — Só assinar o papel na frente de vocês e eu resolverei o resto.

Eles assentiram e assinaram os documentos.

— Bem, entre em contato quando conseguir vender. Sra. McCarty, as jóias estão no cofre no quarto dele e a senha é 5967.

Bella assentiu.

— Muito obrigado, senhora Webber — Edward agradeçeu.

— Eu que agradeço, qualquer dúvida é só me ligarem eu estou a disposições, com licença — ela disse.

Bella se levantou e a acompanhou até a saída.

— Bem acho que é isso — ela disse encontrando eles em silêncio.

— Esme, Carlisle muito obrigado por todo esse apoio de vocês, mas agora vamos entender se quiserem seguir a vida de vocês, sabe... Viajarem, conhecerem o mundo.

— Oh querido, vocês não vão se livrar da gente tão fácil —Esme disse o abraçando apertado.

Bella se juntou a ao abraço junto com Carlisle, de alguma forma eles tinham virado uma estranha família, e ela sentia que eles estariam sempre juntos.

Dias depois...

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? — ele disse deslizando sua mão pela lateral do corpo nu dela.

— É claro — ela assentiu.

— O que você faria se eu morresse hoje? — ele perguntou.

— O que? Porque está me perguntando isso? — ela disse sentindo uma dor no coração só em pensar naquilo.

— Nada só curiosidade... sabe... Se você morresse iria doer tanto, mas tanto, iria ser como se arrancassem meu coração fora. Mas, eu ia fazer o máximo para me manter vivo, porque eu sei que você não gostaria se eu me matasse.

— É claro que não, você está louco? Eu iria morrer junto com você Edward, meu Deus, para com isso, não vai acontecer nada, não é? Você está bem, certo?

— É claro que estou, mas Bella, eu ia querer que você ficasse viva, que você quem sabe recomeçasse em algum lugar que gostasse, com sol, uma praia, quem sabe não encontrasse a felicidade de novo.

— Você está louco. Para de falar isso Edward, somos nós contra o mundo para sempre, não? — ela disse desesperada o abraçando forte.

Ela não conseguia nem pensar em como seria viver sem ele, porque simplesmente ela não viveria.

— Para sempre — ele concodou beijando sua testa e abraçando apertado.

Mais dias depois...

Bella andava despreocupada pelas lojas do shopping. Estava comprando alguns presentes de natal para Edward, Carlisle e Esme.

Seu casamento estava ainda melhor do que ela tinha imaginado.

Edward era tão apaixonado e cúmplice com ela.

Nunca imaginava que pudesse ser tão feliz como estava sendo.

Realmete amar e ser amada era uma das melhores coisas do mundo.

Quem diria que ela estaria ali? Tendo a vida que tinha, casada e rica agora.

Quando ela chegou em casa estranhou encontrar Edward sentado conversando com Carlisle.

Ele estava com uma expressão tão preocupada no rosto, que Bella sentiu medo por um momento.

Carlisle saiu da sala assim que Bella chegou e Edward sorriu assim que a viu. Ela colocou as sacolas no sofá e se virou para o marido.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou preocupada.

Edward a abraçou com força.

— Nada, só você que demorou — ele disse firme — Todos os imóveis foram vendidos e os itens foram colocado para leilão — ele falou — Os carros e ações também.

— Isso é bom, não é? Era o que você queria não é? — ela disse sorrindo e beijando seus lábios.

— Sim — ele disse ofegante do beijo.

— Isso merece uma comemoração que tal subirmos para o quarto e eu mostrar as lingeries que comprei — falou.

— Eu adoraria isso, só não prometo que vou deixar você experiemntar todas elas — disse e a beijou com todo desejo e amor que tinha dentro de si.

Ele a levou para o quarto e Bella pegou uma para vestir, mas ele não a esperou ela vestir a peça, e quando sua mulher começou a se despir na sua frente Edward a abraçou apertado beijando-a profundamente, retirando sua roupa e deitado por cima dela na cama, ficando dentro dela.

— Porque eu estou sentindo que isso... parece uma despedida — Bella disse sentindo seu coração apertado no peito. Edward a amava com tanto desespero, com tanto fulgor, seu beijo, seu olhar tinha um toque de despedida.

— Eu nunca vou te deixar, mesmo que você ache isso. Você confia em mim? — Edward disse seu corpo estremecendo ao parar de se mover dentro dela.

— Edward... — ele tirou o cabelo dela atrás do seu rosto.

— Eu te amo, você é tudo para mim, lembre-se disso. Eu e você contra o mundo — ele disse beijando afoitamente seus lábios e voltando a se mover dentro dela.

— Para sempre — ela disse sentindo o prazer tomar conta do seu corpo.

E ela não era nada mais de uma massa corporal que se perdia nele.

...

Bella acordou sozinha na cama.

Ela estranhou quando seus dedos encontraram uma única tulipa vermelha ao seu lado.

Ela sabia o que significava Amor Eterno.

Sorriu beijando a flor e se levantando.

Tomou um banho relaxante se lembarando de todos os beijos e carinhos que eles trocaram.

Ela terminou o banho rápido e se arrumou vestindo uma roupa leve.

Estva pensando em chama-lo para sair. Talvez podiam passear pela cidade, irem ao cinema.

O sol parecia tão bom.

A mesa do café da manhã estava posta, mas não tinha ninguém ali. Encontrou Esme e Carlisle na cozinha.

— Hey bom dia — ela disse sorridente.

— Bom dia querida — Esme falou, Bella achou sua expressão estranha, mas não comentou nada.

Sabia que Carlisle e Esme tinha seus próprios problemas, afinal quem não os tinha?

— Onde está Edward? — ela perguntou.

— Ele não se levantou ainda?— Esme disse confusa.

— É claro que sim, ele não está no quarto — falou sentindo seu coração acelerar.

— Eu vou ver se o carro está aqui — Carlisle disse.

Bella pegou o celular que tinha trago e ligou para seu número.

Ela sentiu seu coração se apertar quando deu fora de área. Porque ela estava com aquela sensação estranha.

Porque?

 _Amor, onde você está? Me deixou sozinha na cama...Volta logo para mim,_

 _Beijo_

Ela digitou uma mensagem rápida para ele.

— O carro não está aqui — Carlisle disse voltando para a cozinha.

— Estranho, vamos esperar para ver a onde ele foi — Esme disse — Tenho certeza que já deve voltar.

— É...espero — Bella disse ignorando o sentimento de medo que sentiu.

Ela tomou café com Esme e Carlisle que tentaram descontrai-la.

A cada hora que passava Bella ficava mais e mais preocupada.

Ela já tinha ligado para ele umas vinte vezes e mandado umas 15 mensagens.

Estava se sentindo cada vez mais nervosa.

Perto do meio dia ouviram um batida na porta e Bella foi correndo atende-la.

— Bom dia, aqui mora Edward McCarty? — um policial disse, havia outro com ele atrás, uma viatura da policia.

Bella sentiu seu coração se apertar.

— Sim, o que querem aqui? — ela pegruntou nervosa.

— Vocês tem uma Mercedes Guardian, placa X-ANK252?

— Sim, porque? Meu marido saiu com ela de manhã, eu não consigo falar com ele. O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou desesperada.

Os homens se entreolharam.

— Houve um acidente há 3km daqui, nós encontramos seu carro capotado... — o homem disse com cuidado — Havia um corpo dentro no banco do motorista, pelas caracteristicas é um homem, mas alguém precisa ir fazer o reconhecimento. Sentimos muito, sra. McCarty.

— Não, não — e o corpo de Bella desabou no chão.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores haha, como vocês estão?

Eu estou bem só estou triste por essa fic está tendo tão poucos comentários, podia deixar vocês sem sabe de nada kkkk

Mas sou boazinha de mais rss

O próximo já é o ultimo e depois tem o epilogo

E acho que ainda vai ter um bônus para explicar melhor tudo, mas só vou mandar para quem comenta, justo não? ;)

Bem o que acharam de tudo? Gostaram, odiaram?

Não quis exagerar muito na fortuna do Emmett, acabou que ficou pouco não?

Bom agora eu tenho uma novidade para as pervas, cadê vocês?

Eu escrevi uma one beeeem diferente eu já tinha vontade de escrever o que fiz, mas nunca tive a coragem, e uma leitora veio falar comigo dizendo que tinha vontade de ler Edward e Bella fazendo isso então eu ela me deu a coragem que eu precisava kkkk agora só falta a coragem para postar, mas acho que semana que vem eu posto

Só vou dar uma dica para ver se alguém adivinha do que vai se tratar a one, o nome vai ser: Inverse. Alguém adivinha? Se acertar vai ganhar spoiler por MP kkkkkk

Bem, amores, comentem, por favor

2017 vem cheio de surpresas para vocês, ainda tem bônus de ETAPS, 2 capítulos bônus da Mãe do meu melhor amigo, alguém com saudade?

Vai ter uma short fica da Bella cadeirante? E estou trabalhando em outra também, mas preciso da motivação de vocês, se não, não sai nada...

Já falei demais não é?

Aguardando o comentário de vocês!

E não me matem, lembre-se, não mataria um dos dois de verdade.

Beijos e bom final de semana


	10. Capítulo 9

O céu de Nova Iorque estava claro.

Azul sem nenhuma nuvem.

O Central Park estava cheio com familias, casais de namorados apaixonados, donos que passeavam e brincavam com seus animais de estimação.

Pessoas que se divertiam.

Era um dia perfeito para um passeio assim, ao ar livre.

Um dia perfeito para se curtir com quem gostava, para rir, para passear com os filhos, com alguém que se ama.

Não para chorar.

Não para se enterrar alguém.

O dia não combinava em nada com aquele momento.

Ali no cemitério de Nova Iorque, um grupo pequeno de pessoas estavam presentes, alguns paparazzis estavam escondidos, mas eram poucos.

O caixão fechado estava no centro sendo abaixado lentamente, depois do padre falar as ultimas palavras.

— Meus pêsames...

— Nossa familia, sentem muito...

— O que precisar eu estou aqui Sra. Mc Carty.

— Nossos sentimentos.

Várias e várias pessoas diziam enquanto apertavam a mão da jovem mulher que estava enterrando o marido.

Várias pessoas que ela sequer conhecia.

E algumas que ela nunca tinha visto na vida.

Ela não conseguia pensar direito.

Tudo que conseguia era sentir dor.

Até para respirar doía.

Tudo doía.

E como respiraria se não tinha mais nenhuma motivação para aquilo?

Ela mal sabia como estava aguentando ficar em pé.

Pois no seu corpo não tinha nenhuma força.

Sua força estava sendo enterrada no chão.

Estava ali apenas de corpo presente.

Seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

A dor que ela estava sentindo em seu peito era tão grande.

Seus olhos estavam sem vida.

Perdidos olhando o ele ser enterrado, mas era como se não vissem nada.

Ela tinha acabado de perder o homem de sua vida.

O que seria de sua vida agora?

Como poderia viver sem ele? Sem seus carinhos, seus abraços, seus risos, seus beijos?

Seu marido, seu melhor amigo tinha morrido.

O homem que ela dividia tudo.

Não era mais eles dois contra o mundo.

Era só ela, agora.

O para sempre tinha sido uma mentira.

Uma farsa.

Tudo tinha sido nada mais e nada menos do que uma farça.

Um engano.

Era tão estranho a vida, em um momento estava tudo bem, ela se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Tinha uma vida que nunca tinha imaginado.

Casa. Dinheiro. Um marido lindo que a fazia se sentir amada, completa como ela nunca imaginou que se sentira.

Afinal quem sentiria algo por uma ex-garota de programa?

Mas no outro segundo ela não tinha mais nada.

Não percebeu mais pouco a pouco as pessoas foram indo embora. Mas ela continuava ali encarando o nada.

Sozinha.

Como seria agora?

Ela encarou a lapide os dizeres escritos ali.

 _Aqui jáz Edward McCarty, um marido e neto amado._

 _Descanse em paz._

 _30/09/1988 17/05/2016_

Todos foram embora e ela ficou ali sozinha.

Era assim que seria sua vida de agora em diante.

Solitária, fria e vazia.

— Bella querida, vamos para casa — Esme disse a despertado do seu tupor.

Casa.

Ela não tinha mais isso.

Nunca teria uma casa se ele não estava mais presente ali.

Como poderia?

Esme a ajudou a se levantar e ela foi embora dali, sem olhar para trás.

Seu corpo começou a tremer e ela voltou a chorar com força.

Ela entrou dentro do carro e saiu dali.

O casal que a observava de longe assentiu e decidiram ir embora também.

Não havia nada mais que eles pudessem fazer ali.

O que quer, que desconfiassem tinha morrido com o homem e estava enterrado com ele dentro do caixão.

...

— Bella levante, você tem que comer algo — Esme disse.

— Não quero, não quero nada — Bella disse chorando. Estava em posicção fetal deitada na cama.

Seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho.

— Já tem mais de dois dias que você não come nada e não levanta dessa cama Bella, você tem que reagir acha que Edward iria querer que você ficasse assim? — Esme disse — Além do mais você tem visitas.

— Não quero ver ninguém.

— Bem você não tem que querer, levante logo dessa cama e se não o fizer juro que eu mesma vou tira-la daí — Esme saiu batendo a porta do quarto com força.

...

Quem esperava por Bella era advogada de Edward.

Ficou um pouco chocada pela diferença que encontrou entre a Bella que conheceu poucas semanas antes e a de agora.

Agora Bella estava um pouco mais magra, a aparencia desleixada, seus olhos estavam inchados e estava palida, parecia uma doente.

O sofrimento dela era visivel.

— Angela o que faz aqui? — Bella perguntou quando viu a advogada de Emmett.

— Bella, tenho um assunto sério a tratar com você — a mulher disse com uma expressão séria.

— O que é? Ed...ele fez algum testamento? — Bella não conseguiu dizer o nome dele.

— Não, o assunto é mais sério — falou.

— Sente-se — Bella disse.

— Bem, Bella, Edward me pediu para vender todo o patrimônio dele, as casas, os imóveis, carros, tudo — ela falou sem rodeios.

— Sim eu sei, ele me disse — ela falou.

— Sabe?

— É claro.

— Ele contou também que semana passada ele me ligou para que eu doasse tudo para algumas instituições de caridade e tratasse de vender essa casa também?

Bella ficou um segundo sem falar processando a frase.

— O que? —perguntou mais atenta.

— Sim, ele mandou que eu transferisse todo o dinheiro para algumas instituições de caridade fora do país. Eu fiquei muito surpresa, mas ele disse que não queria aquele dinheiro que poderia viver muito bem com o que ganha no site dele — Angela disse olhando atentamente para Bella.

— Mas.. mas — Bella não sabia o que dizer, estava chocada — ele não me disse isso...

— Bem, eu imaginava isso. Bella ele vendeu essa casa tabém, você tem que desocupar tudo em três dias.

— Mas... eu não tenho para onde ir...

— Eu sinto muito Bella, você ainda tem suas jóias pode vender e conseguir se virar.

— Eu.. eu... obrigada Angela, vou ver o que vou fazer, ainda tenho três dias para pensar não é?

— Sim, sinto muito.

— Adeus Angela — Bella disse.

— Adeus, se cuida — Angela disse dando mais uma olhada nela antes de sair.

Quando ela ficou sozinha de novo na casa se sentiu ainda mais sem chão.

Ela estava pobre de novo.

Tinha que ser um pesadelo.

Ela correu para o quarto e foi para o cofre, o abriu digitando a senha rapidamente.

— Não, não, não — ela disse abismada quando percebeu que estava tudo vazio.

Suas jóias, elas não estavam ali.

Não tinha nada ali.

Nada.

Assim como não existia nada dentro do coração dela.

Olhando mais atentamente ela notou que o fundo do cofre parecia solto, Bella esticou a mão e empurrou, tinha um papel ali, um bolo de notas e documentos.

O que será que era aqui?

Era um bilhete.

O coração de Bella se apertou quando ela reconheceu a caligrafia.

De Edward.

Edward tinha escrito aquilo.

Seu Edward.

 _Se você pudesse ir para qualquer lugar do mundo a onde seria?_

Não tinha assinatura, mas Bella sabia que era dele, ela reconheceria aquela caligrafia elegante em qualquer lugar.

E aquela frase, ele já tinha feito a mesma pergunta a ela.

Mas por que?

Porque ele faria isso?

E então se lembrou dele dizendo que se algo acontecesse com ele iria querer que ela recomeçasse em uma praia, um lugar com sol.

Seria possível?

Será que seu Edward estava vivo.

Ela não sabia o que faria se estivesse certo quanto aquilo.

Mas porque ele faria aquilo?

Ela não conseguia entender de jeito nenhum, nada se encaixava.

Ela releu o bilhete outra vez.

Ela sabia a resposta e era para lá que iria.

E se não o encontrasse lá, ela não sabia o que faria.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Aiiiii geente tá acabando, nem acredito kkkk

E aí? Alguém acerta o que aconteceu?

Edward fugiu de James que estava atrás da Bella? Os pais deles estão vivos e escondidos? Ou ele é um vampiro?

Me divirto muuuito com as suposições de vocês haha, até porque até agora só UMA leitora acertou mais ou menos kkkkk, não vou falar quem é, no próximo capitulo vocês descobrer hahaha estou mais ansiosa que vocês, tanto que se comentarem muuuito posto o capítulo na quarta feira

Mas tem que comentar

Será que nosso Edward ta vivo e esperando pela Bella?

Será que ela vai perdoar o que ele fez, se ele tiver vivo?

Conseguir entender?

haha

Aguarde, fortes emoções no próximo

beeijos


	11. Epílogo

_Três dias depois..._

 _Puta Cana, Republica Dominicana_

Os pés dela estavam enterrados sobre a areia quente.

Ela observava sentada o mar a sua frente.

A praia era ainda mais linda do que tinha imaginado.

Sentiu a paz a dominar e a dor em seu coração ressaltar.

Ali, sentindo a brisa fresca, o barulho das ondas, o cheiro do mar, tudo que Bella queria era ele.

Edward.

Ali ao seu lado.

Por um momento tinha pensado que ele estava vivo.

Que ele tinha feito alguma coisa e de alguma forma tinha deixado aquele bilhete e dinheiro para ela ir encontra-lo.

Já tinha três dias que tinha chegado a Puta Cana.

Já tinha três dias que tinha se despedido de Carlisle e Esme e ido embora dos Estados Unidos para talvez nunca mais voltar.

Já tinha três dias que ia naquela praia e o esperava ali sentada na areia.

Já tinha três dias que ela esperava.

Já tinha três dias que ela se decepcionava.

Já tinha três dias que ela chorava toda noite antes de dormir.

Ela estava errada.

Ele não iria ali encontrá-la.

Ele realmente tinha morrido.

Ele não estava ali com ela.

Não mais.

Eles não respiravam mais o mesmo ar, não estavam sequer na mesma cidade.

No mesmo país.

E nada mais restava a não ser dor.

Seu coração estava cada vez mais despedaçado se possível.

Estava ali sentada naquela praia há horas.

Aquele era o último dia que ela ficaria ali.

Ela iria embora.

Não sabia para a onde iria ainda.

Não sabia sequer onde Carlisle e Esme estavam.

Não tinha a menor ideia do que faria.

Afinal não tinha restado mais nada.

O único amigo que tinha era ele.

A única família que tinha era ele.

E ele não existia mais.

Respirou fundo.

Fechou os olhos e abraçou suas pernas, querendo sentir por um momento que ele estava ali, com ela.

Sentir seu cheiro, seu toque, ouvir sua voz.

— _Esperando alguém, senhorita_? — Ela ouviu uma voz dizer.

Aquela frase.

Aquela voz.

Parecia tão real.

Sentiu um aperto angustiante no peito e de repente seus olhos encheram de lágrimas novamente.

Quando tinha perdido as esperanças, quando tinha desistido.

Como? Porque?

Eram tantas perguntas.

O homem se sentou ao seu lado e só então ela tomou coragem e o olhou.

Seu coração quase parou.

Era ele ali.

Com seus cabelos cobres raspados, não mais pintados de pretos.

Seus olhos verdes a encaravam intensamente e com receio.

Bella fechou seus olhos querendo guardar aquela imagem para sempre.

Ela sentia tanto falta daquele olhar dele.

Dos seus olhos verdes brilhando como a agua daquele mar.

Não como os dourados da lente de contato que ele usava.

Eram lindos, mas não eram os reais.

Bella pensou que nunca mais iria vê-los.

Aqueles olhos, aquele rosto, aquele homem.

Tantas perguntas, tantos enganos.

Por um momento ela não se importou com nada.

Apenas que estava certa.

E nunca tinha ficado tão feliz e com tanta raiva por estar certa.

— Não, se pode esperar por mortos — ela disse bruscamente se virando para frente.

— Bella — ele falou pegando em sua mão.

Aquele toque fez o corpo dela todo estremecer.

E ela não aguentou apesar de toda raiva, de toda tristeza, ela o abraçou forte, sentindo aqueles braços a envolvendo enquanto ela desmanchava em lágrimas e soluços.

Mas era um choro de felicidade.

Ele estava ali.

Ele estava vivo.

Ela podia sentir o calor que vinha dele, seu coração batendo, seu peito subindo e descendo.

Era ele.

Era Edward.

Ele estava vivo.

Não o McCarty, esse tinha morrido de uma overdose há quase um ano.

Mas aquele era seu Edward, seu companheiro, seu amigo, seu namorado e seu comparsa nas horas livres.

Seu Edward Anthony Cullen.

Esse era o único Edward que ela realmente amava e queria.

— Está tudo bem, tudo bem, eu estou aqui — a voz dele disse beijando suavemente sua cabeça.

Isso despertou a raiva dentro dela e ela se afastou dele.

Seus olhos úmidos refletiam dor e magoa.

— PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? EU ACHEI QUE TINHA MORRIDO. EU TE ENTERREI! EU FIQUEI DOIS DIAS CHORANDO POR SUA CULPA, DEPOIS PASSEI TRÊS DIAS INTEIROS ACHANDO QUE VOCÊ AI APARECER E CHORANDO HORRORES QUANDO NÃO APARECEU. EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE MORRIDO — ela gritou se virando para ele e começando a bater diversas vezes em seu peito.

Tanta dor.

Tanto sofrimento.

E ele estava ali.

Vivo.

Edward estava vivo.

Seu Edward estava vivo.

Seu coração ainda batia.

Não era isso que ela mais queria afinal?

— Eu quase morri, seu babaca, idiota, mentiroso — Bella disse chorando Edward segurou seus braços e olhou para ela.

— Eu te odeio, odeio — ela disse fungando.

Ele a abraçou.

Ela apertou seu rosto em seu peito.

Aquele cheiro.

Era ele.

— E eu te amo muito Bella — ele disse e tomou os lábios dela no seu.

Mesmo que não quisesse, Bella aceitou o beijo de bom agrado.

Estava errada ao imaginar que nunca mais sentiria aqueles lábios nos seus.

Estava errada ao imaginar que ele tinha morrido.

Mas nada disso importava agora.

Ela quebrou o beijo chorando e soluçando forte. Edward a abraçou apertado.

— Me perdoa. Me perdoa — ele disse apertando seu nariz no pescoço dela, sentindo seu cheiro que sempre o acalmava.

— Porque você fez isso, porquê? — Ela disse.

— Havia policiais investigando a gente. Ângela era do FBI, eu demorei três dias para aparecer para ter certeza que eles não tinham a seguido até aqui — ele falou.

Bella abriu a boca em choque.

— E como você descobriu isso?

— Vou chegar nessa parte, mas eles estavam chegando perto demais, eu tinha que ser rápido. Eu não podia te contar a verdade, pois tinha que parecer real, tinha que ser real. Sinto muito por ter te magoado e tê-la feito sofrer, mas era a única chance que tínhamos. Ângela ficou muito surpresa quando eu liguei dizendo que queria transferir todo o dinheiro para as ONGs, nós pegamos ela ali. Foi uma jogada de mestre. Ela esperava que eu ficasse com todo dinheiro é claro e esbanjasse assim poderia provar que eu não era o Edward verdadeiro e conseguir um mandato para meu DNA.

— Mas porque você tinha que mentir? Fingir que morreu?

Ele se aproximou dela e dessa vez Bella não recuou.

— Porque se eu não morresse eles iriam dar um jeito de me pegar. Eu tinha que morrer e tinha que parecer real, tinha que ser real para você para eles acreditarem e deixarem tudo para lá.

— Ângela foi me visitar dias atrás... foi quando eu descobrir que você doou todo o dinheiro para ONGs como pode fazer isso? Foi tudo em vão e as joias... — Ele riu e pegou sua mão beijando-a, colocou a outra na sua bochecha.

— Bella, minha bobinha, as ongs são fictícias — ele disse — estão no nome da de Carlisle e Esme Cullen meus pais e as joias estão comigo — ele disse e acenou com a cabeça para trás dela.

A boca de Bella se abriu quando ela viu Esme e Carlisle andando na praia de mãos dadas. Eles sorriram e acenaram para ela de longe.

— Vocês... Você é filho deles? Mas como... eu não entendo.

— Eles me tiveram quando passaram um ano de férias, depois que Emmett se aposentou e saiu para conhecer o mundo com Rosalie. Na época eles moravam em outra casa, não junto com eles. Só foram morar com Emmett quando Rosalie descobriu que tinha câncer, quando eles me mandaram para Londres é claro que eu não esperava esbarrar com uma ladra de carteira que além de roubar meu dinheiro, roubou meu coração, mas você iria ser o complemento perfeito para tudo.

— Vocês me usaram, foi tudo uma armação? — ela falou indignada.

— Tudo — ele assentiu — Enganar as pessoas e roubar dinheiro está no sangue Cullen há muitos anos. Meus pais sempre planejaram isso, eles esperaram o momento perfeito para colocar tudo em prática, por isso ninguém nunca soube que eles tiveram um filho. Em Londres eu tinha que ser colega de Edward, quando ele morreu de overdose, nós sabiamos que tínhamos o plano perfeito, o momento perfeito, Emmett estava velho e com certeza não repararia as diferenças, meus pais ajudaram nisso. Eles não queriam que você participasse de tudo, mesmo eu dizendo que você era como eu, que nós estavamos juntos, mas estava fora de cogitação eu fazer isso sem você, então eles acharam melhor você não saber que eles eram meus pais, precisava tudo ser perfeito. E no final deu quase tudo certo.

— Quase tudo?

— Só falta, você me perdoar, eu sei que fiz você sofrer, mas eu tinha que fazer, já tinhamos chegado até ali e meus pais prometeram que cuidariam de você.

Bella olhou mais uma vez para Esme e Carlisle, e eles olhavam para ela de volta, Esme sorriu e acenou com a mão.

Bella não pode deixar de retribuir o sorriso.

Meu Deus, Esme era sua sogra.

De alguma forma boa, aquilo agradava Bella.

Ela sabia que Edward tinha pais nos Estados Unidos, ele apenas disse que eles iriam visita-los quando o plano deles estivesse concluído, nunca imaginou que Edward era filhos deles, mas agora vendo eles asism de mais perto, podia ver as semelhanças.

Ela olhou para Edward, seus olhos verdes esperando.

A história dela não era muito diferente do que tinha contado para Esme.

Ela realmente tinha sido abandonada por sua mãe e seu pai se envolveu em drogas e morreu espancado quando ele não pagou o que devia para um traficante. Ela viveu com muita dificuldade e sozinha, com 16 anos ela começou a roubar alimentos para não morrer de fome, depois começou a roubar dinheiro e percebeu que era muito habilidosa nisso, conseguia distrais os homens e roubar suas carteiras. Ela nunca machucou ninguém, felizmente e sempre deixava a carteira com os documentos da pessoa em algum lugar pegando apenas o dinheiro.

O maior acerto que tinha feito foi roubar a carteira de Edward.

Ele foi o único que tinha percebido.

E foi atrás dela.

Eles se apaixonaram e se tornaram ousados, dando golpes em muitas pessoas, tonando cumplices perfeitos um para o outro.

Edward foi o único homem que ela teve, sabia que ele seria o único em sua vida, então quando ele disse que tinha um plano para que eles ganhassem muito dinheiro em um golpe nos Estados Unidos, ela disse sim quase que imediatamente.

Era um plano perfeito, além disso ela queria sossegar.

Já estava com quase trinta anos e queria sossego, queria morar em uma casa normal, queria não se esconder e ter uma familia com Edward.

Morar numa praia e levar uma vida tranquila, ele prometeu tudo aquilo a ela.

E ele estava ali, vivo, não morto como ela tinha imaginado.

Eles poderiam ter tudo que ele tinha prometido.

Sossego, uma casa ali naquela praia, uma familia.

De um jeito que ela não tinha imaginado, tudo tinha dado certo.

— Sem mais roubos, armações ou enganos? — ela perguntou.

— Só paz, sossego e muito amor — disse — Eu e você contra o mundo?

— Para sempre — ela finalmente disse e o beijou pulando em seu colo com força.

Edward riu feliz se deitando na areia com ela por cima.

— Eu te amo, Bella Cullen — ele murmruou em seus lábios.

— Eu te amo Edward Cullen, Edward McCarty, Anthony Masen, Thomas Masen, amo você — ela falou o beijando.

O beijo foi profundo e cheio de saudade, Bella queria até chorar.

Aquele abraço, aquele beijo, aquela sensação de querer ficar a vida toda nos braços dele.

Eles ficaram minutos ali se beijando esquecidos de tudo, se estivessem sozinhos, Bella tinha certeza que ele estaria dentro dela.

Mas infelizmente não estavam e logo se separaram ofegantes.

— É melhor irem para o quarto que eu quero netos logo — Esme disse os fazendo olharem.

Bella riu se levantando.

— Eu não sei se os abraço ou brigo por terem me feito acreditar que Edward morreu.

— Era o único jeito querida — Carlisle falou.

Bella assentiu emocionada e os abraçou.

Edward sorriu vendo-os abraçados.

Sabia que tudo ficaria bem de agora em diante.

Com Bella, seus pais, aquela praia e quem sabe um filho.

Olhou para o céu sorrindo, antes de se juntar a eles.

Não tinha como nada ser mais perfeito que aquilo.

FIM

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

E eis a verdade kkkkk

O que acharam?

Estão chocadas, acho que não né, já tava muito na cara haha

Eu queria acabar a fic aqui, tipo esses filmes de golpe duplo, mas vai ter bônus para vocês entenderem melhor.

E acredite queria fazer o Edward e a Bella bem mais malvados.

Mas acho que não iam gostar...

Conseguir enganar vocês? Querem me matar ou amaram?

Falei que eles iam terminar juntos não foi? haha

Se comentarem bastante pode ter mais hein, eu estava até pensando em escrever uma short, one, não sei de como eles se conheceram e de algum golpe que eles aplicaram em Londres, mas vou precisar que comentem, então comeeeentem, muuuuito e deixe-me saber o que acharam...

Obrigada quem chegou até aqui,

Se tiver ficado alguma duvida é só falarem que irei sana-las haha

beijos amooores

lalac


	12. Capítulo Bônus - Cenas não narradas

FLASHBACK DO PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO

 _Londres, 2013/2014_

— Opa desculpa — a mulher murmurou se chocando no homem e puxando a carteira dele do bolso do casaco rapidamente.

O homem nem respondeu apressado passando por ela.

Ela sorriu guardando no seu casaco, onde já tinha outra carteira que ela tinha pegado uma hora antes.

Ela olhou ao redor procurando outra vista.

E então viu um homem caminhando descontraído em sua direção.

Nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonito assim.

Ele era bem alto, esguio, forte na medida certa, sem aqueles músculos exagerados. Seus cabelos eram em um tom incomum de bronze que ela nunca tinha visto, despenteados para todos os lugares. Não conseguiu ver seus olhos direito.

Ela disfarçou e percebeu algo no bolso do seu casaco ao lado.

Sorriu. Tão fácil.

Ela tropeçou assim que passou por ele e o homem a segurou.

Por um momento ela se esqueceu do que faria vendo seus olhos verdes.

Ele era ainda mais bonito de perto e seus olhos pareciam a enxergar seus desejos, ambições e tudo que ela era.

— Se eu fosse você não faria isso — o homem disse com uma voz sensual segurando a mão dela que estava no bolso do casaco.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem quando percebeu que ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo.

— Eu não iria fazer nada — ela falou tentando manter uma classe que não tinha.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e ela sabia que estava perdida.

— Eu sei quem você é Isabella Swan — ele falou — Sou exatamente como você. Não quer participar de algo maior que isso? — ele falou.

— Como o que? — ela perguntou desconfiada.

— Venha comigo que vou lhe mostrar — ele disse.

E ela foi.

Mesmo sem saber a onde ele a levaria ou quem ele era.

E nunca se arrependeu da decisão de segui-lo.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

...

 **Cenas Bônus de Engano Duplo**

— Edward! O que está fazendo aqui? — Bella perguntou quando saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha pronta para vestir sua roupa e dormir.

Estava acabada.

Limpar chão definitivamente não era para ela, mas toda vez que ia limpar algo ela se lembrava dos milhões de dólares que ganharia e isso era sua motivação.

Então fazia tudo direitinho sem reclamar de nada.

— Eu não aguento mais dormir longe de você — ele disse a agarrando e beijando sua boca.

— Não. Pare — ela disse tentando fugir do seu beijo — Nós combinamos sem beijos e nada disso, ninguém pode desconfiar — falou sussurrando com medo que alguém os escutasse.

— Eu sei, só sinto sua falta, baby — ele disse beijando seu pescoço.

Ela o abraçou.

— Vamos começar a namorar na noite do baile daqui três dias, também não aguento ficar o dia inteiro perto de você sem ao menos poder te tocar — ela falou.

— Ótimo — ele sorriu torto — Mas já que estou aqui, podemos aproveitar não? — disse puxando a toalha do corpo dela, seus olhos observando o corpo que tanto o atraía, não aguentava mais ficar sem ela.

Bella o afastou.

— Não, você sempre fica muito risonho quando a gente transa vai ficar muito na cara — ela disse balançando a cabeça, mesmo quando tudo que mais queria era se jogar em cima dele — Carlisle e Esme podem desconfiar.

Edward suspirou resignado.

Droga. Pelo jeito teria que esperar... por enquanto.

— Posso dormir aqui pelo menos? — pediu com um biquinho.

— Isso pode, mas vai ter que acordar cedo — ela avisou.

Ele concordou.

— Coloque uma roupa então — falou deslizando sua mão pelas costas nua dela — Se não, não vou conseguir resistir.

Bella se afastou dele e pegou a blusa dele que usava para dormir.

Ele se deitou na cama e ela se deitou por cima dele, seus braços a envolvendo fortemente.

Estava tudo dando certo.

...

Edward entrou no quarto sem fazer nenhum barulho, Bella estava encolhida na cama e fungava.

Só percebeu a sua presença quando ele se deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou com força.

— Você está chorando? — ele falou ascedendo a luz da abujur.

Bella se virou olhando para ele.

— Eu estou com a consciência tão pesada, Emmett é um homem tão bom, ele nos trata tão bem, não merecia isso — falou fungando.

— Ah querida — Edward beijou suas lágrimas — Você acha então que ele merecia morrer, sabendo que tinha um neto que não dava a mínima para ele, que gastava seu dinheiros com coisas fúteis, como drogas e prostitutas? Que ele morreu de uma overdose? Que nunca veria seu neto casando? Nós não estamos fazendo nada errado baby, a não ser dar felicidade a um homem prestes a morrer.

Bella fungou.

— Mas é errado...

— Errado foi o que Edward McCarty fez com seu avô, baby, nós não comentamos nenhum crime muito grave. E sim é triste que Emmett tenha que partir, eu também estou triste por isso, mas é a vida, não é? Nós nascemos com a certeza apenas que vamos morrer — ele falou limpando suas lágrimas — E ele está feliz, Esme disse que ela nunca o viu tão feliz assim depois da morte de Rosalie, acho que isso que importa, meu amor, o que vim depois é o de menos.

Bella ficou em silêncio.

Podia ser, mas mesmo assim doía.

— Eu e você contra o mundo? — ele perguntou.

— Para sempre — ela disse o beijando delicadamente.

Edward aprofundou o beijo, descendo sua mão pelo corpo dela, suas línguas se entrelaçando, ele começou a subir a blusa velha dele que ela usava e apertou sua bunda, pressionando seus quadris um no outro.

— Não, negativo, isso só depois do casamento já falei — ela disse ofegante.

Era tão dificil resistir a ele, mas estava gostando daquela brincadeira.

Ele bufou.

— Dorga Bella, sério eu vou ter o maior caso de bolas azuis da história — ele falou frustrado.

Ela riu.

— Vai valer a pena — falou.

— Com certeza vale — ele disse beijando-a suavemente — Por você, eu esperaria quanto tempo fosse preciso.

Bella o abraçou, roçando seus lábios nos dele.

— É dificil resistir quando você fica falando essas coisas fofas.

— Essa é a intenção — ele sussurrou sorrindo.

Ela riu encostando a cabeça no peito dele e ouvindo seu coração.

Aquele som era o melhor de todos com certeza.

— Eu amo você — ela murmurou.

— Eu te amo também, baby — Edward respondeu a abraçando com força.

...

— Vô, o senhor está bem? Esme disse que não quis tomar seu café da manhã — Edward falou entrando no quarto do avô.

Ele estava deitado na cama, as costas apoiadas no travesseiro.

Sua aparência era debilitada e frágil.

Todos podiam ver que ele estava em seus últimos dias.

— Ah meu filho, eu não tenho mais apetite para nada — ele disse com a voz cansada.

— Não pode ficar assim, o meu casamento está chegando o senhor tem que está firme e forte — ele disse sentando-se perto dele e colocando sua mão na mão enrugada dele

Emmett o encarou.

— Ás vezes eu penso que você é outra pessoa — ele falou baixo.

O coração de Edward quase parou.

— Não gosta de mim assim? — ele disse.

Emmett sorriu.

— Eu amo você filho, e nunca pensei que poderia me dar essa felicidade. Você aqui em minha vida, vê-lo casando com uma mulher que ama, sinto que finalmente posso parti em paz — ele falou.

— Pare de falar bobagens, o senhor ainda não vai partir — Edward falou comovido — Vou trazer sua vitamina e vai tomar tudinho, escutou?

— Sim, senhor — Emmett disse ao neto em um tom de divertimento.

Edward se levantou.

Ele o olhou.

— Eu te amo, vovô, pode não parecer mais essas últimas semanas foram as mais felizes da minha vida — Edward falou sincero, ele se inclinou e beijou a testa de seu avô.

— Obrigado querido, seja por qual motivo for que esteja fazendo isso, eu estou feliz — Emmett disse também sincero, mas em um tom que soou como se soubesse de toda a verdade.

Edward assentiu balançando sua cabeça e saiu do quarto para buscar a vitamina dele.

Nunca se sentiu tão triste por saber que ele partiria logo.

Desejou pela primeira vez ser realmente neto dele, poder ter dado mais carinho e atenção para ele.

Era tão triste como as pessoas ignoravam seus próprios familiares quando estavam na velhice.

Parece que se esquecem de que um dia você irá velhecer também e quem vai está lá para tomar conta de você? Quando você mesmo não fez isso por alguém?

...

— Edward temos um problema — Carlisle disse entrando no escritório que era de Emmett.

— O que foi pai? O dinheiro já entrou na nossa conta, conseguimos, não?

Carlisle balançou a cabeça.

— Não, Angela não é a advogada de Emmett, eu fui uma vez com ele e era outra mulher.

— Como assim?

— A mulher que veio aqui é uma agente disfarçada do FBI, apesar de parecer ela não é Angela Weber — ele disse jogando um pasta para Edward que continha todas as informações que tinha pedido ao seu detetive.

— Puta merda, e agora? — Edward perguntou.

— E agora você vai ter que morrer — seu pai decretou.

— O QUE?

— Presta atenção filho, se você ficar com o dinheiro e começar a esbanjar como pretende vão desconfiar ainda mais de tudo, você tem que doar tudo para ONGs, ser o neto que não quer o dinheiro do avô apenas a felicidade.

— Mas...

— As ongs vão está no nome meu e de sua mãe, fora do país, doe um pouco para algumas daqui também, é tanto dinheiro que alguns milhões não farão falta.

— Mas por que eu tenho que morrer?

— Para ficarmos com o dinheiro, sairmos daqui.

— Eu tenho que falar com Bella, acho que já está na hora dela saber.

— Não, ainda não, filho. Ela precisa acreditar que tudo é verdade, tem que parecer real, ela é uma boa atriz, mas nesse caso é melhor que ela pense que você realmente morreu, senão não vão acreditar. Precisa ser real para ela.

— Mas pai eu não posso fazer isso com ela... ela vai sofrer. Eu não sei do que ela é capaz de fazer, não me peça isso — ele falou pensando em si próprio, no que faria se ela morresse.

Só em imaginar isso sentia um aperto imenso no coração.

— Você prefere que ela vá para prisão? Sua mãe?

— Porra — ele puxou seus cabelos com força, batendo em sua testa. Sabia que não tinha outra saída — Vocês vão cuidar dela?

— É claro, vamos está com ela a todo momento, não vamos deixar ela sozinha — ele prometeu.

— Como vai ser?

— Eu falei com um amigo meu, ele trabalho no necretório, vai arrumar um corpo de um indigente, depois só vamos precisar simular seu acidente.

Edward não gostou nada daquela ideia, mas ser descoberto pelo FBI e passar o resto na vida na cadeia, nunca mais ver Bella, era ainda mais horripilante.

...

— Mãe, como ela está? — ele perguntou apertando o telefone em sua orelha.

— Sofrendo Edward, muito — sua mãe falou sem mentir.

— Porra mãe — ele choramingou — Ela não vai gostar nada quando descobrir.

— Ela vai ficar bem Edward, estamos cuidando dela e pode ficar brava no principio, mas tenho certeza que ela vai entender e perdoar.

— Eu odeio esse plano — ele suspirou.

— Eu sei, tenho que fazer ela tentar comer algo, não se preocupe querido. Eu te amo, nós quatro estaremos reunidos logo mais.

— Eu também — ele disse desligando.

Aquele quarto de hotel era tão vazio, ele não tinha saído dali desde quando tinha chegado.

Não tinha ido a praia ou sequer ido comer no restaurante do hotel.

Parecia injusto aproveitar daquilo quando sabia que sua mulher estava sofrendo.

Tinha passado os dias pesquisando casas pela internet, esperaria ela chegar e seus pais para comprarem uma.

Mais alguns dias.

E tudo daria certo.

Era seu mantra.

...

— Eu não aguento mais, eu tenho que ir lá — Edward disse olhando da janela do saguão do hotel Bella ao longe sentada na areia sozinha.

— Ainda é cedo — Carlisle tentou dizer.

— Não, pai, merda. Já tem três dias que ela senta naquela areia me esperando, ela não vai esperar para sempre. Nós monitoramos Angela, ela não saiu da cidade, todos pensam que eu morri, eu não aguento mais isso — ele desabafou passando a mão em seus cabelo nervoso.

Ver Bella sofrendo de perto, era pior que tudo.

Ela parecia mais magra e frágil como nunca. Tudo que ele queria era abraçá-la e nunca mais soltá-la.

Esme olhou para o marido que deu de ombros.

— Vá pegar ela, filho — sua mãe falou e finalmente sorriu.

No segundo seguinte Edward levantou da cadeira e correu em direção a praia, a ela.

E nunca mais eles se separariam.

 _3 Anos depois..._

— Velho safado — Edward riu enquanto olhava no notebook em seu colo as diversas fotos que seu pai tinha mandado, em umas ele estava com a mão na bunda da sua mãe e sorria com cara de safado.

Sabia que tinha feito de propósito.

— Você teve a quem puxar — Bella falou sorrindo olhando as fotos ao lado do marido.

Carlisle e Esme estavam na quarta ou quinta viagem de lua de mel, eles já tinham ido para Austrália, um safari na África, um tour na Europa. Naquele ano tinham finalmente decidido conhecer a América do Sul e estavam em uma praia do nordeste brasileiro.

Edward e Bella tinham viajado com eles a princípio para a Austrália, mas não demorou muito e quiseram voltar a Puta Cana, onde finalmente compraram uma casa.

Edward tinha comprado parte de um resort e eles estavam vivendo muito bem assim, era uma desculpa para ninguém desconfiar nada sobre eles.

Finalmente, tinham criado raízes em algum lugar. Tinham casa, um emprego, vizinhos e uma vida tranquila.

Depois de tantas coisas que tinham passado, tantos roubos, tantas armações, estavam finalmente vivendo como cidadãos de bem, sem mais nada daquele passado escondido.

— Tive é? — Edward disse fechando o notebook e a abraçando.

Bella sorriu passando a mão em seus cabelos que ela tanto amava.

Eles se beijaram delicadamente.

As mãos de Edward já se infiltravam na blusa da esposa e o clima esquentava quando escutaram um chorinho vindo da babá eletrônica.

— Juro que esse menino sabe toda vez que quero me divertir com sua mamãe — Edward comentou ofegante se separando de Bella que riu.

— Vá buscar nosso pequeno empada foda — ela falou.

Edward foi e minutos depois voltou com um bebê nos braços.

Ele tinha 8 meses e era o bebê mais lindo do mundo.

Tinha os olhos do pai, o cabelo loiro do avô e de Bella mesmo não tinha nada, até com Esme se parecia.

— Mama — Emmett murmurou tirando sua mãozinha da boca.

Ele estava com as bochechas vermelhas e lágrimas molhava seu rostinho.

— Oi, meu amorizinho, seus dentinhos estão doendo, não estão? — Bella falou pegando seu filho e o ninando em seus braços.

— Aqui — Edward disse entregando o mordedor.

Bella entregou para o filho que abriu a boca o colocando.

Edward sorriu se sentando ao lado deles.

Foi isso que ele sempre tinha querido.

E ele sabia que a onde quer que Emmett estivesse estava feliz por eles também, mesmo com tudo que tinham feito.

Logo seus pais estariam de volta e tudo estaria completo.

Com sua família.

— Nós contra o mundo? — Edward perguntou beijando a bochecha da esposa e acariciando o rostinho do filho.

— Para sempre — Bella sorriu beijando o marido.

Emmett gritou exigindo atenção e os pais se separaram rindo.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, depois de meses finalmente acabei esse bônus e decidi postar para vocês

aiai deu até uma falta desse casal pilantra kkkkk

Fiquei até com vontade de escrever direito sobre o que eles aprontaram, como eles se envolveram... Acredite Emmett não foi o primeiro golpe deles...

Quem sabe um dia, nunca desistam kkkkk

Para quem não sabe estou com uma fic nova Maktub, se quiserem me acompanhar lá iria ficar muuuuito feliz.

Muuuito obrigada por me acompanharem aqui, fico muuuuito feliz que tenham gostado da fic, me divertir muito com as teorias de vocês, os comentários.

Obrigada pelo carinho mais uma vez.

Acho que foi o primeiro bônus que fiz sem cena de sexo kkkkkk, mas decidi deixar para o bônus de The Black Swan, comentem e me ajudem a posta-lo haha

beeijos e se quiserem estou aceitando recomendação, essa fic ainda não teve nenhuma *olhinhos pidões*

até a próxima ;)

lalac


End file.
